Cherry and the Wizards of Waverly Place
by PerkyGoth14
Summary: Drell takes Cherry, Atticus, Mo, Patch, and Sabrina to meet his old friend Jerry Russo with his wife Theresa and three kids: Justin, Alex, and Max. The Russo family then take their new guests on vacation with them and Alex makes a very regretful wish and must set things right and they even need the help of their old friend, Robyn Starling, who is half-wizard.
1. Chapter 1

There was a magical city bus that was in the sky. Cherry, Atticus, Mo, Hilda, Zelda, Salem, Sabrina, and Patch were sitting together in the passenger seats as Drell was at the front while Skippy was driving.

" **L** **OOK OUT FOR THAT BIRD!** " Drell pointed, then whacked the back of Skippy's head. "You cannot drive! I haven't seen Jerry Russo in twenty years and I don't plan to see him with us as sky roadkill!"

"Why can't we just teleport there?" Patch asked.

"Because I said so!" Drell replied.

Cherry moaned and groaned as she cupped her mouth and looked rather carsick from the air travel.

"Drell, if we don't land soon; Cherry is going to throw up." Atticus said.

"I know what I'm doing!" Drell replied.

"Oh, poor Drelly's so stressed..." Hilda cooed.

"Why?" Mo asked.

"I don't know, but I'm gonna help..." Hilda stood up.

" **NO STANDING WHILE THE BUS IS IN MOTION!** " Drell even snapped at her.

Hilda then massaged his back with a lustful smirk.

"I think we're here," Atticus said. "At our, destination I mean."

"Are we...?" Drell smiled dreamily as Hilda massaged him.

Skippy looked ahead and nodded.

"Land, Skippy." Drell said lightly.

Skippy then pushed a button which then made them drop like a stone from the sky right to the road. The others screamed in alarm and panic as they held each other, fearful of landing, but Hilda, Zelda, Drell, and Skippy looked calm.

"Are you kidding me?! None of you are freaked out about this?!" Atticus asked while screaming.

"This is totally normal, you guys, it's going to be all right." Zelda replied as she read one of her books that she brought with her while her hair was flying up behind her head.

" **WE ARE GOING TO DIE!** " Cherry cried out.

"Cherry, if you were going to die, don't you think I'd be responsible for it and not a bus crash?" Drell asked.

"OH, MY GOD, YOU'RE THE DEVIL!" Cherry panicked. "YOU'RE PUNISHING ME FOR EVERYTHING BAD I'VE EVER DONE IN MY LIFE, OKAY, IF THAT'LL END THIS MADNESS NOW, I'LL CONFESS, I'LL CONFESS! I was the one who cancelled Firefly, I was the one who gave Taco Bell a breakfast menu, I was the one who encouraged Fred to have an online series, I was the one who got rid of all of the cartoons on Cartoon Network, I was the one who told Kid Danger and Captain Man to become superheroes, JUST LET ME LIIIVE!"

* * *

They soon came to a landing on the ground in front of a building.

"Okay, we're here..." Drell gently called.

Cherry ran out the door first and ran to a trashcan outside by the building and heaved into it.

"Wow, she sure is happy to be on the ground." Mo said.

"Yeah, I'm really barfing for joy..." Cherry mumbled before her cheeks puffed up and she continued to hurl.

"Man..." Sabrina wobbily stepped out of the bus. "And I thought Aunt Hilda had driving problems..."

"You should've seen her when she first rode her broomstick." Zelda teased.

"At least we're on safe ground." Patch said.

"You said it, buddy." Salem agreed.

Atticus looked to see the building they stopped at. "A Sandwich Shop?"

"Heheheh, time to pay Jerry an old visit..." Drell rubbed his hands together. "Wanna come in with me, Hilda?"

"Sure." Hilda smiled.

Drell then held out his arm for her.

Hilda smiled as she linked her arm with his, then looked to the others. "You guys wait here, we'll meet up with old friends and let you in."

With that, the two then came into the sandwich shop as it wasn't opened quite yet, but the front door was unlocked with the help of some magic.

* * *

There were two adults already in the shop, cleaning up, and getting ready.

"Where are they?" the woman frowned. "They know they have work to do!"

"I'm sure they're on their way, Theresa." the man soothed his fiery wife.

"Well, they better get here soon." The woman known as Theresa said.

Drell and Hilda walked in together.

"Oh, Dios mío!" Theresa exclaimed. "Customers and we're not even open yet!"

"Hello, Jerry." Drell said to the man.

"Drell, is that you?" the man asked in surprise.

"In the flesh!" Drell laughed.

Jerry came up to Drell and gave him a friendly hug. "I haven't seen you in forever!"

"Same to you and you seem to have let yourself go." Drell smirked.

Jerry looked down at himself sheepishly and smiled nervously. "So, what brings you here other than to judge?"

"I've brought some company along to meet your kids for the week off of school." Drell replied.

"Oh, yes, please, bring them in." Jerry smiled.

Drell opened the door. "Okay, you guys can come in now!"

Zelda came in and stood next to her sister as the teenagers and their puppy friend walked in.

"What a cute little perro!" Theresa smiled to Patch as she bent down to him and gave him a gentle pet behind his ears, knowing that dogs liked that. "You remind me of a dog we used to have when I was a little girl."

"Well, I'm happy to make you happy, ma'am." Patch smiled.

"Oh, this dog is so cute, it's like he's talking to me." Theresa giggled.

"Uh, Theresa, that's because he is." Jerry told his wife.

"Hello." Patch smiled.

"What...?" Theresa's eyes widened.

"You ever talk to a dog before?" Patch asked.

Theresa looked woozy and then fainted.

"Oh, ma'am!" Patch yelped.

"I'm sorry about that, you see, my wife is a mortal." Jerry replied apologetically.

"We know sir, but, shouldn't your wife be getting used to things like this?" Atticus asked.

"I guess a talking dog is different than a dog who's part dragon..." Jerry slightly rolled his eyes about one of his experiences.

"Wait, wait, hold on," Sabrina spoke up. "You're a wizard and your wife is mortal?"

"That's right." Jerry nodded to her.

"Then how come you guys can stay together?" Sabrina asked. "My father's a warlock and my mother's a mortal, but they divorced when I was a little kid because they were different!"

"I had to give up my magic." Jerry said.

"You... You gave up your magic?" Sabrina asked.

"It's kind of the law of wizards," Drell explained to the blonde witchling. "Only one child born into the wizard family can have the abilities while the others go without magic and Jerry sacrificed his magic so he could marry Theresa."

"Thank you, Drell..." Jerry sounded slightly angry that the warlock gave it away when it was his life.

"And where unfortunately, his irresponsible brother has the magic now." Drell groaned.

"Yes, thank you, Drell!" Jerry said through his teeth.

"Your brother?" Patch and the teenagers asked.

"Yeah, Kelbo, or as you probably know him better as 'Shakira'." Jerry replied.

"Oh, I love Shakira!" Sabrina beamed. "Her music is so-Wait... What do you mean your brother's Shakira?"

"I'd rather not talk about it." Jerry shuddered.

"I'm sickened, but also curious..." Sabrina blinked.

"Our friend Robyn has an uncle who's a wizard," Patch spoke up. "Did Robyn's mother give up her magic?"

"Robyn?" Jerry asked curiously.

"Yeah, Robyn Starling, her father's a famous explorer." Patch replied.

"Oh, right, her." Jerry said, remembering her name.

"Do you know anything about Robyn's mother?" Atticus asked Jerry. "We only know that she died when Robyn was a baby."

"Yes, I did know her." Jerry frowned.

"She was a really great woman..." Hilda sighed. "We told her to stay away from Pristine Figg."

"But she wouldn't listen..." Zelda also sighed.

"At least we won't have to see that woman again." Atticus said.

"Hopefully and thankfully," Hilda giggled. "We heard about what you guys did with her after that terrible fire at Robyn's Nest."

"How embarrassing." Zelda agreed with a laugh about 'Aunt Figg's' punishment.

"So, Jer, where are your kids?" Drell asked. "They don't have school, do they?"

"No, they are around here somewhere." Jerry said.

"How's about we split up and look for them?" Mo suggested.

"Sounds good." Atticus agreed.

Jerry then gestured for some of them to come behind the counter and showed them a secret door to a study-like room. "This is where I tutor Alex, Justin, and Max on their magic after school sometimes."

"Cool, it's disguised as the place where most places store food." Patch smiled.

"I'll wait out here in case any of your kids come out here." Atticus said.

"Good luck finding them, they can be sneaky sometimes, especially Alex and Max." Jerry warned.

* * *

Atticus nodded before going to the subway train part of the place, having a feeling one of the wizard siblings would come there especially since a bag was there and he could sense some powerful magic inside it. Patch decided to go with him just to make sure. Mo and Cherry went another way while Sabrina went with Salem to the other. And where Atticus's suspicion was correct as a teenage girl with black hair came into the room where the bag was.

"Hmm... I'm guessing that's Alex..." Atticus said to himself.

"But that looks like a girl, Atticus?" Patch spoke up, confused.

"Alex can be a girl's name too." Atticus told his pet before he used his magic on on the bag to take off an enchantment he sensed along with whatever was in the bag.

"Oh..." Patch pouted slightly, having not known that.

The black-haired girl then got the bag once she was ready for it. And where she saw something that seemed rather interesting. "What's that...?" she wondered.

"Alex, where are you?" an older boy's voice called out.

"No way! The family wand and Book of Forbidden Spells," Alex smirked. "My respect for Justin just spiked."

"See? Alex can be a girl's name." Atticus quietly told Patch.

"Hmm..." Patch never heard of such a thing.

Alex took a look at the book and took out the wand with a smirk. "I wonder what I could do with this...?" she then smirked smugly and eagerly, looking rather like a mischief maker. She then caught a sight at Atticus and Patch.

Patch looked wide-eyed and gave a small wave.

"What're you doing here?!" Alex rushed over and hid the magic stuff behind her back. "People aren't supposed to come back here! It's forbidden!"

"We let ourselves in." Atticus said.

"Oh, man, Dad's gonna kill us..." the older boy panicked.

"Justin, relax, I'm sure there's a good reason for this." Alex replied.

Justin was soon surprised as he saw that his sister had the family wand and Book of Forbidden Spells which he put in the bag that he had enchanted until Atticus removed the enchantment.

"Okay, before you say anything, I have a good reason to have these..." Alex replied.

"Alex, I don't trust you, not just because you're my sister, but because... Well... You're you." Justin sounded deadpan.

"But Dad said that we weren't supposed to have the family wand or Book of Forbidden Spells." Alex said.

"Ooh, someone went against his father's permission and stole two things that aren't his." Atticus smirked.

"I-I can explain..." Justin panicked, then looked to Atticus and Patch. "And you two aren't supposed to be here!"

"We're here with Drell who is most likely a friend of your father." Patch said.

"Talking dog!" Alex and Justin gasped.

Patch rolled his eyes. "Really? You guys are a family of wizards and a talking dog is weird?"

Alex and Justin blinked, not sure what else to say or do about that.

"It's okay, I'm a Wiccan, and I'm also the nephew of King Triton and Queen Athena." Atticus told the Russo siblings.

"That's cool." Alex smiled.

"I guess we can trust you then..." Justin said.

"Yeah," Atticus smiled. "And seriously, with your crazy lives, shouldn't you be used to a talking dog?"

"Well, we once knew a dog that was part dragon," Alex shrugged innocently. "And Justin once had a pimple that talked."

"Don't remind me of that!" Justin groaned in embarrassment and annoyance of his sister.

"I take it that you two don't really get along." Atticus said.

"Why should we?" Alex scoffed.

"I get along with my sisters just fine," Atticus folded his arms. "My big sister's always taken good care of me since I was a baby and my little sister looks up to me."

"At least you have sisters, I'm just stuck with brothers." Alex rolled her eyes.

"Are they that annoying?" Patch asked.

"Like you wouldn't believe." Alex pouted.

"Wanna bet?" Patch asked. "I used to live with 98 brothers and sisters."

"98 brothers and sisters?!" Alex gaped at him.

"Hey, you're one of those 101 Dalmatians I heard about on the radio one time," Justin smiled to Patch. "This is incredible!"

"And aren't you Atticus Fudo?" Alex asked the strong Wiccan.

"That would be me," Atticus smiled. "I'm also here with my girlfriend, best friend, another good friend, and her aunts."

"And where are they now?" Justin asked.

"In the lair where you three learn magic." Atticus said.


	2. Chapter 2

"So, what are you guys up to?" Drell asked Theresa and Jerry to make light conversation.

"We were planning on going vacation actually," Jerry said. "We were thinking a nice tropical island getaway."

"Great." Mo smiled.

"At least the kids will have magic to keep them company." Drell smiled.

"I'm actually hoping that the kids ease it up a little on the magic." Theresa replied.

"We will as long as you promise us that you won't make the vacation magic free, no matter what," Cherry said. "I've learned the hard way of what happens when you try to not use your magic after making a vow of not using your magic anymore."

"Yeah, and you can thank Sabrina for that lesson." Mo said.

Sabrina smiled shyly in response to that.

"She makes mistakes..." Hilda said about her niece.

"So did we," Zelda smirked to that. "Especially _you_."

"Yeah, yeah." Hilda smirked back.

Drell chuckled himself to his wife.

Hilda glanced at him. "Though that incident on the Mayflower was someone else's idea."

"Yeah, that sounds like something Drell would do." Jerry smirked.

Drell sunk in his seat slightly as Sabrina giggled to her step-uncle. They then heard Justin's scream as his own enchantment turned on him.

"Justin!" Theresa cried in worry for her eldest child.

* * *

"Wow, looks like Justin's own magic doesn't even like him." Alex laughed.

"Poor Justin..." Patch felt sorry for Alex's older brother.

"Someone get me out of this thing!" Justin muffled while his legs still showed.

"Oh, man!" Atticus ran to help Justine while Alex just stood there and laughed.

"Help me with this stupid thing!" Justin muffled.

"Here, Justin, I'll help ya." Atticus offered.

"Please, just hurry up!" Justin muffled.

"Hold still!" Atticus grunted as he tried to help.

* * *

After chasing Justin for a while, Atticus finally grabbed him and got the bag off him and used his magic to get rid of the enchanted bag. Alex kept laughing.

"Stop laughing at your brother!" Patch glared at her.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry, but it was just hilarious." Alex said, calming down.

Patch sighed and rolled his eyes.

'Thanks, man." Justin smiled thankfully to Atticus.

"No problem," Atticus said. "Just no more enchanting anything from now on."

"I'll try, I'm a little more responsible unlike SOME people I can mention!" Justin sad before giving a glare to his sister.

"Me?" Alex replied, trying to be innocent.

"Okay, you two, that's enough." Atticus glared.

Justin and Alex then stopped, but glared to each other.

"Come on, I never fight with my sisters." Atticus folded his arms.

"Clearly yours wasn't as mischievous or irresponsible as Alex." Justin said.

"Hey, don't drag me into this!" Alex pouted.

"Well, it's true!" Justin glared. "You're the most irresponsible ever and you shouldn't even have wizard powers!"

" **ENOUGH!** " Atticus yelled, causing crystals to form.

Justin and Alex screamed from the crystals.

"Oh, great, now you've done it..." Patch groaned.

"W-W-What the heck is going on?" Alex asked, scared.

"Atticus's anger." Patch replied.

"Alex? I heard you scre-" a young boy came in and panicked at the sight of the crystals. "WHAT IN THE?!"

"Atticus! Calm down!" Drell told the strong Wiccan.

Atticus looked to Drell and settled down a little.

"Did you guys see those crystals?" the younger boy asked Justin and Alex.

"Yeah, it looks like something I saw in one of my books once." Justin nodded once.

"What the heck was that about?" Alex asked.

"Nothing you need to worry about..." Drell folded his arms.

Alex looked at the time. "Well, I guess I'll think about it later, I need to see Harper anyway." she then shrugged and was on her way out of the Sub Station.

"Why's that, dear?" Hilda asked.

"Teenager girl stuff." Alex replied.

"Oh, come on, I _may_ be 600 years old, but I know a lot about teenage girls," Hilda smiled. "I was cursed to be one for 100 years unless I'd accept _someone's_ hand in marriage..."

Drell whistled innocently to that, then looked back. "Hey, that was Enchantra's idea, not mine!"

"I know, I know." Hilda said.

"Witches Council punishments are so weird and dumb..." Cherry rolled her eyes.

"Don't you sass me..." Drell threatened.

"I don't sass..." Cherry scoffed. "...Much."

Jerry and Theresa were both even starting to wonder where Alex was going.

"I'm gonna see Harper!" Alex glanced. "Why's everybody so obsessed right now where I'm going?"

"Just wanting to know." Zelda said.

"Well, I don't think it's any of your business..." Alex slightly glared.

"Alex!" Jerry and Theresa called in a scolding tone of voice.

"Okay, okay, I'll tell you where Harper and me are going." Alex gave in.

"Yes?" Jerry replied.

"We're just gonna do something fun," Alex replied. "That's it. Nothing's gonna happen to us, it's not like one of us is gonna die, Harper would never let me do something like that."

* * *

As if on cue, another teenage girl came into the building.

"Hey, Alex!" the girl greeted.

"Hey, Harper." Alex smiled to her best friend who was also a mortal.

"So, where are you two dears going?" Hilda asked.

"Oh, just to a party." Harper said.

"A party?" Theresa asked. She then suddenly remembered Alex asking her permission to go to a party.

"Yeah, we already talked about this," Alex sounded rushed. "Can I go now?"

"No, I already told you you can't go to that party." Theresa said.

"You said she wouldn't care." Harper said to her best friend.

"But Mom, everyone is going to this party in Brooklyn." Alex said.

"That's true," Harper added. "They handed out like 1,000 fliers."

"Why are you destroying my life?" Alex complained to her parents.

"I think that's a bit of an exaggeration." Atticus said.

"She said the same thing when I tried to 'force her' to go on vacation with us." Theresa stated.

"Well, it worked then." Alex nearly scoffed.

"Wow, she seems to be having an attitude." Patch whispered to himself.

"Alex, honey, I know that you're growing up, and you want some independence, and I know that you're gonna be fine at Harper's while we're gone," Theresa tried to break this down gently to her daughter. "But you have to understand that leaving you behind is very hard for me. So just go easy on me, okay?"

Alex looked to her mother, then came up to her father. "Dad, please, I'll just pop in, it'll be quick-"

"No popping," Jerry stopped her right there. "You heard what your mother said."

Alex groaned and whined in total misfortune.

"Have you two forgotten anything?" Drell asked Jerry and Theresa.

"I just need my purse." Theresa replied as she then took it off the rack.

After Alex looked like she gave Justin back the Forbidden Book of Spells and the family wand in his bag, him and Max went to pack. The Russo couple then went off.

"Did you wanna join them?" Hilda asked Drell.

"Well, I haven't done much with Jerry Russo since he married Theresa..." Drell replied sheepishly.

"Go on." Hilda said.

"Would you like to come with me?" Drell offered with puppy dog eyes.

"I might as well." Hilda smiled.

Drell smile back. Jerry warned Alex about not leaving the place while they would be gone and with that, the four adults left.

* * *

"Sorry about that." Alex said to her best friend.

"Oh, it's okay," Harper soothed. "We can still find something super fun, yet age appropriate to do."

"Oh, no, we're still going," Alex replied, then looked to the visitors. "And you guys are coming too."

"I have a feeling we'll be using magic." Atticus said.

"Your parents said we can't leave the building." Cherry reminded Alex.

"Exactly." Alex smirked as she had an idea.

"I have a bad feeling about this." Sabrina said.

"Oh, good, it's not just me, I thought I had indigestion." Cherry held her stomach.

"I think Atticus should be the one to handle the magic transportation." Mo said.

Alex scoffed. "Will you just let me handle this? I know this area better than you all do."

"No need to get sassy..." Robyn didn't like this girl's attitude.

"Come on, be there or be square." Alex then left with Harper by her side.

Atticus sighed as he joined up with them.


	3. Chapter 3

They now came to the subway station and were going in one car down the road to take them straight to Brooklyn.

"For the record, I just want to say I think this is a really, really bad idea." Harper spoke up.

"Only if by bad you mean genius," Alex smirked. "I love loopholes."

"Alex, we're going the wrong direction." Atticus said.

"What makes you say that?" Alex asked.

"I think I know why." Cherry's eyes widened.

There was another train coming up right in front of them. Alex then turned them to make them go on a different track so they wouldn't get hit by that one train and chuckled nervously.

"Can't you get this thing to slow down?" Sabrina asked.

"Yeah... No," Alex replied. "When they put the tables in, they must have taken the controls out, but don't worry, it's enchanted, and it knows where it's going."

"Then why are we heading uptown?" Harper asked.

They all looked out the window to see that the streets were going higher and higher.

"Brooklyn's in the other direction on the other side of the river!" Harper then exclaimed.

"Stupid spells... Hang on..." Alex took out a book.

"The map is upside down." Atticus said without looking.

"Oh, my bad..." Alex turned the map right side up and chuckled. "All right... 'Misguided directions we shouldn't have taken, Hurry up and get us to Bergen Street Station'. These forbidden spells are so super-friendly." she then waved the wand which made everyone fall straight to the floor.

"OW!" Cherry suffered from the worst.

"That hurt." Salem groaned.

"Okay, okay..." Cherry stood up and took a breath. "At least it can't get worse."

Suddenly the train moved again and she fell right back down on the ground.

"OW!" Cherry yelped.

"Forbidden spells?" Harper gawked at her best friend. "Why would you use something called a forbidden spell?! It's forbidden and I know this because it's right there in the title!"

"It's not really a big deal when you have the right wand." Alex replied.

"And where Alex doesn't." Patch said.

"Oh, what do you know?" Alex glared at Patch.

"I do know that you need the family wand for that spell book." Patch said.

"TRAIN!" Cherry yelped.

They all screamed until the train luckily missed the other, but it was hitting against hte side slightly which made actual sparks fly off the sides.

"Quick, someone teleport us back!" Patch yelped.

"Hang on, I'll do something." Alex took out her wand.

"I think you've done enough, young wizard!" Atticus stopped her.

"Atticus, please teleport us back before it's too late!" Salem begged.

There was then a dead end coming up as they couldn't stop.

Atticus took out his own wand and waved it. "'Take this attitude out the door, Bring us back to where we once were before'!"

* * *

And where soon they appeared as Justin was there, looking like he was about to do a spell.

"Oh, Justin!" Harper looked over to see her best friend's older brother.

"I was just about to save you guys, but apparently a certain Wiccan beat me to the punch." Justin replied.

"I'm happy to be of service." Atticus smirked.

"You just wanted to do it so you could run off and tell on me." Alex folded her arms at Justin.

"Okay yeah, I normally would do all that," Justin gave an amused smile. "It's pretty funny when she gets all..."

Harper chuckled to that, knowing how Alex could be.

"But I'm not about to go tell Mom and Dad or something or those two people with them that's gonna ruin their vacation one night before it happens," Justin continued. "For once, I'm not going to let you destroy something important to me."

"Then we might wanna try to hide the singed parts on the wall." Patch said.

"I just wanted to use my first spell on the full-pledged spell on the family wizard wand." Justin said to Atticus.

"At least we didn't crash." Salem sighed.

Cherry licked a hanky and then rubbed to get the singed burns off of the wall until it creaked and then fell down, squashing her with it.

"You okay, Cherry?" Atticus winced as he lifted up the wall.

"I'm just DANDY!" Cherry looked up as all her teeth nearly fell out. "I just landed on about four bottles of ketchup!"

"Sorry." Atticus apologized.

Cherry groaned.

"That's not ketchup..." Sabrina groaned.

Atticus helped Cherry up and used his magic to heal anything broken so she wouldn't have to be in the hospital. Drell, Hilda, Jerry, and Theresa came back and they all gasped in horror of the sight.

"Okay... Well... Bye!" Harper said before zipping out the door.

"Coward!" Patch called out.

"This is why I don't have children." Drell said.

"Uh, I can think of a lot of reasons why you don't have children." Cherry spoke up.

Drell lifted his pointer finger.

"Which I will not mention right now!" Cherry said nervously then.

Atticus soon placed the wall back in place and used his magic to make it good as new along with the room inside.

"We'd like to talk with our children alone, Drell." Jerry said to the warlock.

"Understood." Drell nodded to him.

"Alex, I suggest you hide your wand really well." Atticus whispered.

Alex nodded and looked anxious to her parents.

* * *

Drell took the others into a hotel.

"So, how were Jerry and Theresa?" Cherry changed the subject. "I bet it was so good to see your old friends again, I mean it's been so long, I don't know what I'd do if I haven't seen Atticus in ten years, it'd be too much, ya know? I mean this whole world is just crazy! Some people dont' believe in magic unless they see it up close for themselves, isn't that just wild?! It just seems odd to think that some things are real when you only hear about them, and-"

"Stop talking." Drell said.

"Shutting up." Cherry mumbled.

"Anyway, it was good and also, what happened in there?" Drell asked.

"Alex was trying to sneak out by using a forbidden spell." Mo revealed.

"Did she have the family wand?" Drell asked.

"No." Atticus said.

"Well, that's good..." Hilda said.

"Indeed." Drell agreed.

Cherry muffled and struggled, wanting to speak now.

Drell sighed. "Speak."

Cherry then took a breath. "Why? Is that bad?"

"Because with that wand in that girl's hand, we would be in trouble." Drell said.

"Oh, well, good thing though, well, this was a nice trip," Cherry walked past him. "I think we should go home now and think about what we learned today."

"It isn't time to leave." Drell said.

"Who's stopping us?" Cherry kept walking.

Drell grabbed her and yanked her back into his lap and rubbed her hair. "Shh, shh, it's all right, we're all in this together now~..."

"Let me guess, this is just the start of our new adventure, right?" Atticus guessed.

"Oh, yes indeedy..." Drell replied.

"Augh, why?!" Cherry complained. "I'd rather do anything else than be dragged into one of your dumb old adventures!"

"Just do it." Drell said.

"Besides Cherry, adventures make life even more fun and exciting." Hilda added in.

Cherry pouted while folding her arms. "Fine... What's the big emergency?"

"Alex is going to cast a spell which will jeopardize her family." Drell replied.

"We're staying then." Atticus said.

"We are?" Cherry asked.

"Cherry, when was the last time anything really bad happened?" Atticus asked.

"Besides THREE HOURS AGO?!" Cherry narrowed her eyes, remembering the pain.

"You are staying." Drell said.

"I want a reward in return." Cherry said.

"Self-sacrifice is its own reward." Drell replied.

"Well, that sucks!" Cherry frowned.

"Drell will not torture you for five months." Hilda said.

"No really..." Cherry said.

"Really..." Drell replied. "Hilda made me agree."

"So, what will you be doing in those five months?" Cherry asked.

"What do you think?~" Drell asked before giving a lustful and sexy look to Hilda.

"Ohh." Cherry winced.

"How bad do you want me?" Hilda smirked to Drell.

"So bad that it hurts..." Drell smirked back.

"Please do that while you two are alone." Salem begged.

"Shall we leave them alone?" Hilda asked.

"Cherry, you have three seconds to get off my lap before you become apart of this..." Drell replied. "One... Two..."

Cherry yelped and rushed off of him.

"That's better." Drell said.

"Let's have some alone time..." Hilda picked him up into a standing position and dragged him off to go behind a door.

"Any other couples that want some alone time better get moving so we don't have to see you two do anything." Cherry said.

Atticus and Mo blushed to that.

"Well, Harvey's out..." Sabrina shrugged.

"And I don't have a boyfriend." Robyn added.

"Go on, you two." Patch said to Atticus and Mo before pushing them together.

Atticus and Mo blushed and decided to have their own private time.

"You kids have fun now." Patch chuckled to the two.

Atticus and Mo soon went into another room.

"Blah, blah, blah, romance..." Cherry took out a magazine to take one of the quizzes.


	4. Chapter 4

"Ready to start?" Atticus smirked as he flexed one of his muscles.

Mo giggled like a shy school girl.

"I'll take that as a yes." Atticus smirked as he continued to flex his muscles.

Mo giggled as she then watched him.

"Boring..." Cherry fluttered her lips.

Sabrina sighed as she looked out the window. "I hate being a witch sometimes... Sometimes, I wish I could just be a normal kid."

"I used to think I was normal until we met my Uncle Chip." Robyn said.

"And it's a good thing we found out what he looks like." Patch smiled.

"I wonder about my mother though..." Robyn said.

"You don't have a lot of memory of her, huh?" Patch frowned.

"Well, she died when I was a baby..." Robyn reminded.

"Oh, right..." Patch frowned.

Robyn gently patted the dalmatian puppy as she looked distantly. "Sometimes I have dreams about her."

"Do you happen to have a picture of her?" Patch asked, curious of the woman formerly known as Mrs. Starling.

"Yeah, do you?" Sabrina added.

Robyn looked alone with her thoughts about her mother right now.

"I don't think she has a picture of her mother." Cherry said.

"Robyn...?" Patch asked.

Robyn looked out the window as she looked rather teary eyed as she thought about her mother now.

"Oh, Robyn, we didn't mean to make you upset." Patch frowned. "I love Atticus a lot and his family, but I miss my own mother very much, I think about her a lot."

"I try to think about my mother." Robyn frowned.

"We're sorry, Robyn..." Patch frowned back. "We didn't mean to make you so sad... She wouldn't want to see you sad."

"He's right." Sabrina helped.

"I guess so..." Robyn said.

Patch then used his magic to give Robyn a bowl of ice cream to cheer her up with.

"Thanks, Patch." Robyn smiled.

"No problem, hope ya like chocolate banana." Patch smiled back.

"I do." Robyn smiled.

Patch smiled back. Robyn then ate her ice cream and started forget about her worries and her strife.

"Wanna start practicing your magic?" Patch asked.

"Well... Okay..." Robyn decided. "Beats sitting here and doing nothing until tomorrow."

"That's the spirit," Patch smiled to her. "So then, shall we get started?" He then asked.

"Lead the way." Robyn said.

"Excellent!" Patch cheered.

Sabrina and Cherry sat alone as they were the only ones without having someone to do something with.

"So, what do you wanna do?" Sabrina asked.

"I dunno, what do you wanna do?" Cherry lazily asked back.

"Do a little training?" Sabrina suggested.

Cherry shrugged. "I guess..."

"Come on, let's practice for our magic training class back home." Sabrina took out her family spell book.

"Why?" Cherry smirked. "Not like you're gonna get any better, it's like the universe hates you for being born half a witch."

"Hey!" Sabrina glared.

"Well, it's true..." Cherry smirked. "Out of all of us, you get in the most trouble in the Netherworld."

"Cherry, that's not nice!" Sabrina folded her arms.

"Who said I was nice?" Cherry mumbled.

"Good point." Sabrina said.

Cherry smirked.

"That's still mean..." Sabrina frowned.

"Cry me a river." Cherry deadpanned.

Sabrina simply left to get her training done.

"Hey, where you going?" Cherry called.

"Never mind what I said, you can just be by yourself!" Sabrina sounded angry with her.

"Come on, Sabrina, I'll tutor you." Salem offered.

"Thanks, Salem." Sabrina smiled.

"Anytime, kiddo," Salem smiled back. "I may not be your family, but I owe you."

"Oh, Salem, you are family, cursed as a cat or not." Sabrina replied.

"Thanks, kid." Salem said.

Sabrina smiled and hugged him.

* * *

 ** _Meanwhile..._**

Drell and Hilda gasped and fell back together in their bed with their sheets covering their top halves, except for their heads.

"Man, you're amazing..." Hilda sounded aroused.

"I know I am." Drell smirked as he showed off his muscles.

Hilda cooed and giggled.

"You're so adorable when you giggle..." Drell put his arm around Hilda. "So, you wanna join the vacation with the Russo family?"

"Isn't that why we're here?" Hilda asked cutely and innocently.

"I mean enjoy the vacation while we're at it." Drell said.

"I'd love to do anything that involves you..." Hilda spun circles on his chest while biting her lip.

"Oh, Hilda, this is a side of you I haven't seen in 200 years." Drell chuckled.

"Well, I'm happy to let her out." Hilda giggled.

"I wanna see more and more of her..." Drell replied. "Wanna go for another round?"

"Oh, but what if the kids need something?" Hilda asked.

Drell snapped his fingers and locked the door. "I don't think they'll even bother."

"Well, okay then." Hilda said.

Drell then cuddled and snuggled with Hilda as he was giving her another round of making love.

* * *

 ** _Meanwhile with Atticus and Mo..._**

Mo continued to touch Atticus's muscles as they were in bed undressed as they had their own private fun time.

"Atticus?" Cherry knocked on the door.

"What?!" Atticus sounded annoyed and disturbed as he was with Mo.

"Can I ask you something?" Cherry asked.

"A little busy at the moment!" Atticus told her.

"Come on!" Cherry called.

"BUSY!" Atticus replied.

Cherry then jiggled the doorknob. "Oh, what's more important than your best friend?" She got her answer after opening the door to see Atticus and Mo half-naked in the bed. "WHAT THE?!" she panicked and turned around and covered her eyes. "Oh, my gosh! Guys!"

"I told you I was busy! Now close the door!" Atticus told her.

Cherry ran out the door, closed the door, and lenaed against it, turning bright red in a nervous face.

Drell came out, wearing a robe and smoking a pipe as he went to get some champagne for Hilda and himself. "Hey, Cherry, you okay? You look naked."

"WHAT?!" Cherry panicked from the word.

"Nervous," Drell repeated. "I said you look nervous."

"Oh... Umm..." Cherry chuckled nervously. "Right..."

"You saw them naked, didn't you?" Drell smirked.

Cherry shivered slightly and looked over.

"Oh, my God, you did!" Drell cracked up.

"It's not funny, dude, I'm totally scarred, I just saw my best friend in the buff!" Cherry replied.

"In the buff?" Drell asked.

"You know..." Cherry said. "In their birthday suits..."

Drell tilted his head.

"NUDE!" Cherry said. "I just saw my best friend nude!"

"Ohh." Drell said, now understanding.

"Ugh..." Cherry face-palmed.

Drell then came up to her and popped the champagne cork off with Cherry's front teeth and poured two glasses. "Thanks."

"OW!" Cherry yelped.

"Oops, sorry." Drell said.

"No you're not," Cherry firmly pouted to him. "All you do is enjoy my pain and suffering... As long as I'm suffering or in pain and chronic humiliation, you're just satisfied!"

"Not all the time." Drell said.

Cherry scoffed in total disbelief.

"I mean it." Drell said.

"Yeah?" Cherry glared. "Name the times where you were actually nice to me!"

"Um..." Drell said, lost.

"That's what I thought..." Cherry glared to him. "All you care about is other people's pain."

"I do not!" Drell glared.

"Do so, do so!" Cherry said. "Oh, wait, that's right, you care about pain and just so you can screw with Hilda."

"No, I don't!" Drell glared.

"Yes, you do." Cherry attempted to shove him.

Drell stumbled back and glared. "Don't shove me, Cherry."

"Why?" Cherry still did it.

Drell took out his wand and transported her somewhere else to teach her a lesson. "That should teach her."

* * *

Later on, it was around dinner time and everyone met up for dinner.

"Hey, where's Cherry?" Robyn asked as they were going to have take-out pizza.

"She was here a while ago." Patch added.

"Oh, my gosh!" Drell said, then took out his wand and teleported away for now.

Cherry shivered and shuddered nervously as she was sitting in a dark spot and looked scared for life.

Drell then came to her. "Hey, Cherry."

Cherry latched onto him. "GET ME OUT OF HERE!"

"Learned your lesson?" Drell asked.

"Mm-hmm..." Cherry whimpered and nodded.

"You gonna respect me now?" Drell then asked.

"Yes, sir..." Cherry gulped.

"Good." Drell said. He then sent them back as Cherry looked utterly terrified.

* * *

"Now, remember everyone," Drell told the others. "We're going on vacation with the family, so make sure all your stuff is packed and ready to go."

"Hey, where are Atticus and Mo?" Sabrina asked.

"I'll go get them..." Cherry walked off.

"No, stop, come back." Drell said, in a nearly non caring tone of voice.

"Guys-" Cherry said as she then opened the door on Atticus and Mo. She soon saw that Atticus was still getting his shirt on. "Uhh..."

"Ya know, Cher, there's this new hip fad called knocking," Atticus said. "I think you should try it."

"Ha ha." Cherry deadpanned.

Atticus continued to put on his shirt.

"We're having pizza and we're going on vacation with that wizard family tomorrow," Cherry said. "How much you wanna bet their dad makes them give up their wands?"

"How much you wanna bet Theresa sucks all the fun out by letting there be no magic on the vacation?" Atticus bribed.

"Isn't that the same thing?" Cherry smirked.

"Good point." Atticus smirked back before showing the Russo's wands.

Cherry babbled and stammered once she saw what he had in his clutches. "Atticus Fudo, where did you get those?"

"Oh, I used my magic to take these so then when they tried to give up their fake wands," Atticus explained with a smirk. "Those will disappear and they'll see that I'm in control of them and where only one can keep a wand."

"What is with you?!" Cherry face-palmed. "You're always one step ahead of everything!"

"You have to understand some people," Atticus smiled. "Oh, and also, Drell, I am putting you in charge of the entire vacation trip and that includes rules on magic."

Drell leaned over on Cherry with his hands, nearly squashing her, though not intentionally this time. "You can count on me!"

"I know you won't," Atticus said. "And one of the rules includes no using the family wand."

"Of course, I already know that Jerry has plans himself about that." Drell saluted.

"You will keep the family wand away from Justin and Alex and Max, but mostly Justin." Atticus said.

"Why mostly Justin?" Drell asked. "Alex and Max are the ones who're troublesome."

"Because I don't want him using magic during anything that might help him even if a sudden gust of wind blows while they are doing something involving a sail attached to a surfboard." Atticus said.

"You some kind of mind reader?" Drell glanced at Atticus oddly for that assumption.

"No, my vision powers have somehow been getting stronger." Atticus said.

"Yeah, yeah..." Drell rolled his eyes. "Now come on, the pizza's getting cold."

They then began to eat the pizza.

* * *

It was a better evening for everyone, but the adventure would start tomorrow.

"So, how long is this vacation?" Sabrina asked.

"Two weeks in the Caribbean, but don't worry, I'm sure there won't be any pirates." Drell said with a small chuckle.

"Nope, I'm sure of that." Atticus said.

"Well, maybe it'll be a quiet vacation." Cherry said.

"HA!" Hilda laughed. "Good luck with us taking you guys places."

"I hate to agree with her, but..." Zelda added.

After the pizza, Drell suggested for everyone to go to bed early so they could catch up to the Russos before they would leave on their vacation, and where they soon went to bed.


	5. Chapter 5

Cherry stayed awake of course and was at her laptop while everyone else fell fast asleep. Atticus of course was going to have a vision that would be important. He could mostly hear Alex's voice yelling ' **I WISH YOU AND DAD NEVER EVEN MET!** '.

"I kind of saw that coming since Drell warned us." Atticus said.

He could then see that Jerry and Theresa acted like they didn't know each other and Jerry appeared to be using magical abilities despite giving them up so he could marry the mortal woman and he conjured up a flower to give to a different woman. Not only that, but Alex, Max, and Justin's parents weren't the only parents going to be affected by this spell... This made Atticus nervous, who else could be affected?

"Who else is going to be affected by this?" Atticus asked nervously.

"I'm afraid someone far worse than you could possibly imagine..." a female voice said.

Atticus looked around and then saw Emma from the Haunted Mansion. "Grandma!"

"Hello, dear." Emma smiled to her long-lost grandson.

"Grandma, what's going to happen?" Atticus asked.

"I'm afraid you're all in danger..." Emma said.

"What do you mean?" Atticus asked her.

"Not only are Jerry and Theresa in trouble, but also Edward and Diana... Your own parents... Gilbert and Andrea..." Emma said.

"Wait, who's Andrea?" Atticus asked. "I don't know anyone named Andrea."

"Or do you?" Emma quizzed.

"Grandma, who's Andrea?" Atticus asked.

"Think about it..." Emma replied. "Whose mother have you not met in your adventures with the friends you have?"

"Robyn Star-" Atticus said, then realized who Andrea could possibly be. "Ing..."

"Exactly." Emma nodded.

"Whoa..." Atticus said. "What can I do to prevent this from happening anyway? The Russo kids are giving up their wands before the trip, aren't they?"

"I'm afraid Alex Russo is a lot sneakier than she claims to be." Emma replied as she then randomly took out a silver platter of his favorite treats. "Sugar cookies?"

"Love some." Atticus smiled.

"I just wanna make this easier on you so you don't wake up too overwhelmed." Emma smiled back as she gave the cookies.

Atticus smiled as he took the cookies. "How's Heaven?"

"Eh, a little boring honestly," Emma said. "Sometimes I come down with your grandfather just to have some fun once in a while, and don't tell your father, but if this adventure works out for you all, we're gonna come visit for his birthday."

"My lips are sealed." Atticus smiled.

"Your Aunt Delilah wanted to warn you of this journey, but I was jealous that we don't see each other, so I traded her." Emma smiled back.

"Cool." Atticus said.

"You all have to fix the time stream before time runs out after Alex makes her wish and the spell becomes permanent and you'll all disappear from existence." Emma sounded warning now.

"Thanks for the warning." Atticus said.

"I know you'll make things right in the end, because you're a Fudo." Emma smiled proudly.

"Maybe my vision powers can show me how to undo Alex's spell." Atticus said.

"Well, you better think fast, luckily you won't disappear right away, but you'll know when the spell is finished and then you will all cease to exist." Emma warned.

"Thanks for the warning, Grandma." Atticus said.

"Of course, dear, I never want anything to happen to you." Emma patted him on the head.

Atticus began to focus and where they both saw a purple glowing rock. Emma then urged him to go to it.

Atticus came to the rock and carried it. "Would this help?" he then asked his grandmother in hopes.

"Yes, that's the Stone of Dreams," Emma smiled. "It can reverse any granted wish or any cast spell."

"That wasn't so hard." Atticus smiled.

"Unfortunately, you'll have to find it with your friends," Emma said. "I'm sure you will though, you are a very bright boy."

"You mean I can't keep it since I found it in my vision?" Atticus pouted. "That's not fair!"

"I'm sorry." Emma said.

Atticus pouted.

"At least you know what it looks like." Emma attempted to help cheer him up.

"That's right." Atticus smiled.

"I dont know where it is myself, but you'll know it when you see it..." Emma soothed until there was then suddenly salsa music was then heard.

Atticus struggled and he woke up in the middle of the night.

* * *

Atticus woke up in his bed as Mo was turned over, fast asleep, he then opened the door to see Cherry in the living room trying to get herself to fall asleep by listening to Shakira. "Why not just listen to some soft music?" he then asked, complaining from the sound.

"But I love this song." Cherry said as she listened to Hips Don't Lie. "It reminds me of middle school."

"Uh, Cherry, you should know something about Shakira." Atticus smiled nervously, remembering what Drell had told them.

"That she's incredibly amazing?" Cherry smiled.

Atticus began to whisper to her everything he learned about Shakira.

"Yeah, so?" Cherry asked.

"Uh, Alex, Justin, and Max's uncle is also Shakira." Atticus said.

"What...?" Cherry asked flatly. "No way, that's impossible."

"Oh, trust me, it's possible with magic around." Atticus said.

"Um, Atticus, Shakira's a woman and their uncle is a guy..." Cherry said. "I want proof."

"Hmm..." Atticus hummed.

Drell nuzzled with Hilda in his sleep.

"Hey, Drell..." Atticus shook the warlock awake. "Sorry to disturb you, but is there a way to summon Kelbo Russo?"

"Sure." Drell said.

"Could you?" Atticus asked.

Drell handed out his wand as he turnd over to sleep with Hilda. "Bring it right back."

"Yes, sir!" Atticus took the wand and went back to the living room as Cherry continued to listen to Shakira's music. The young wiccan soon used the magic from Drell's wand and where he summoned Kelbo Ruso.

Kelbo was shown in vacation clothes and had sunglasses on. "Huh? What's going on?"

"Uh, hello, Mr. Russo?" Atticus looked to him.

"Hey, you look like that kid that Drell hangs before my brother got married." Kelbo smiled to him.

"You must mean my father Patrick Fudo," Atticus said. "Anyways, can you transform into your female disguise to prove to my friend that it's really you?"

"Female disguise?" Kelbo asked. "Oh, you mean-"

"Just... Just do it..." Atticus said so nothing would be spoiled.

Kelbo nodded with a wink and then transformed into the pop singer Shakira. Cherry's jaw dropped.

"You were saying?" Atticus smirked at Cherry.

"I-I-I-I..." Cherry stammered, then walked off. "I need a cold shower."

"That'll do, Kelbo." Atticus smirked.

"Wanna dance with me?" Shakira offered. "How many times do you get a chance with Shakira herself?"

"Forget it, Kelbo, I know it's you." Atticus said.

"Aw, poo," Kelbo frowned and turned back to his normal self. "You are Patrick Fudo's son alright."

"So, you know my dad, huh?" Atticus asked.

"Oh, yeah, we go way back," Kelbo smiled. "Though he graduated from the Worcestershire Academy before I did."

"Wow." Atticus said.

"I was a bit of a rascal in those days..." Kelbo admitted.

"Were you like Max?" Atticus asked.

"I guess you could say that..." Kelbo shrugged. "Jerry was always the responsible one though, I always thought he'd end up being the family wizard... But then he met Theresa."

"Yeah, I know." Atticus said.

"Well, I'd hate to go away so quickly, but it's late and even I need my beauty sleep." Kelbo said.

"You do that..." Atticus rolled his eyes slightly.

Kelbo soon teleported away. Atticus smiled, then went back to get to sleep with Mo so they would be ready about their new adventure and he hped he would be able to find the Stone of Dreams to save the families from Alex's wish out of anger.

* * *

The next day came sooner than anyone knew. Drell woke up the others as the Russo siblings were being told to give up their wands to their father as they were going to spend the next two weeks magic free, and where to the Russo couple's surprise, the wands instantly disappeared, telling them they were fakes.

"No fair!" Max pouted. "I wanted to use my magic one last time!"

"Okay, where are the real wands?" Jerry asked.

Max and Justin merely shrugged.

Jerry sighed before calling out. " **ALEX!** "

"It wasn't me!" Alex called down.

"Well, that's unusual..." Jerry then said to his sons.

"Not really." Atticus said as he entered the building, showing the Russo's real wands.

Jerry took them. "What were you doing with these?!" he then asked in hysteria.

Atticus soon used his magic and teleported them to Drell for safe-keeping. "I am not going to let your wife make this vacation magic-free just because of what happened last night." He then said.

"But, it's what Theresa wants..." Jerry said. "Kid, I know you're young, but you have to know that you have to do certain things to make the woman you love very happy."

"I know that, but what your wife is doing is unfair to the rest of us that have magic or dream-bending powers." Atticus said.

"Dream-Benders aren't real, they're only legends like in the four nations of ancient times with the Last Air-Bender." Jerry replied.

"Cherry, show him what you can do." Atticus said.

Cherry yawned and stretched. "Still sleepy..."

Atticus rolled his eyes. Cherry then put her hands together and a bright blue glow came between her hands and she pulled them apart to show a pillow.

"Wow." Jerry said.

Cherry then folded her arms, demanding an apology.

"Uh, sorry about that..." Jerry then said sorry, knowing that look in her eye due to having a wife and a teenager daughter.

"You guys ready to go then?" Cherry asked. "We're pretty much ready."

"Just about." Jerry said.

"Great." Patch smiled.

"I wish I had a talking dog," Max smiled excitedly to Patch. "Or a pet dragon... Just anything will do."

"Don't you have a pet dragon?" Salem asked.

"We did once, but we had to give him back," Max frowned. "Hey, you wanna be my pet?!"

"Whoa, I'm nobody's pet, kid," Salem glared. "I am a warlock!"

"Then why do I see a dog with dragon wings in the back?" Patch asked, seeing the dragon in disguise as a dog in the Russo's restaurant kitchen.

"Dragon, you came back!" Max excitedly rushed over.

"Aw, man, he must've escaped..." Jerry groaned.

"Escaped?" Drell smirked.

Jerry looked a little nervous. "Umm... Well..."

"Can Dragon come with us, Dad?" Justin asked.

"You said Dragon had to go away..." Max pouted to his father.

"Did you bring him here?!" Jerry asked Drell.

"Well, your kids were sad when you had to get rid of Dragon." Drell said.

"How do you know?" Jerry asked. "You weren't even there!"

"Oh, I saw what happened through my crystal ball after you found and raised him like a mortal beagle..." Drell said. "I felt bad for your kids, they loved that dragon like their own pet even if he burnt the furniture!"

This caused Dragon to smile sheepishly.

"It's okay, you didn't mean it..." Drell soothed the dragon dog.

Dragon smiled up at him, happy that he wasn't in trouble.

"Theresa isn't too crazy about having a pet dragon, Drell." Jerry said to the warlock.

"Aw, come on, he came all the way from the World Wide Wiz Web..." Drell replied. "Besides, look at how happy he is!"

"Well, has he learned to control his fire?" Jerry asked.

"You could train him..." Drell said.

"Why don't you since you know so much about pets?" Jerry folded his arms.

"Which means Skippy will do all the work." Drell then said.

"Of course you will..." Drell said to him.

"Can't be that hard," Atticus said. "Besides, I know a great deal about dogs and dragons."

"Oh, really? Dragon, speak." Jerry told the dog disguised dragon.

Dragon opened his mouth.

"Wait a minute," Drell said. "CHERRY, GET OVER HERE!"

"What?" Cherry walked over until she was then picked up and held out in front of the warlock.

"Okay, ready!" Drell said.

"Okay, now speak." Jerry commanded.

Dragon opened his mouth and a foom of flames spread out and had burnt Cherry to a crisp. Cherry coughed and slipped into a pile of ash from the flames.

"I have a lot of work ahead of me." Atticus said.

"Good luck with that." Jerry said.

"If anyone can train that dragon it's Atticus," Patch smiled. "Besides, before I became a familiar, Atticus was able to teach me how to read."

"And apparently taught you how to drive." Cherry then said as she was brought back to normal after a moment.

"Yep." Patch nodded.

"Who teaches a dog how to drive?!" Cherry wailed.

"Me." Atticus said.

Cherry narrowed her eyes.

"Well, then I guess you'll be lucky." Jerry said.

Atticus smiled. "Come on, Dragon, I'll train you."

Dragon seemed to smile up to Atticus and looked to him curiously, trusting him already.

"Okay, Atticus, if you can train Dragon, we'll keep him as our family pet, but if not, he has to go back to where he came from." Jerry wagered.

"You mean back to that con-man?" Drell asked.

"Con-man?" Jerry asked.

"Jerry, I told you, I know everything that happened..." Drell crossed his arms. "Besides, you can trust Atticus, I'd trust him with my own soul."

Jerry soon looked over at Atticus as he started to train Dragon, not giving up on the disguised dragon. "I'm gonna need your wands." he then told his two sons.

"Dad, there are just so many spells I haven't gotten a chance to do yet." Max replied before waving his wand.

"Max-" Jerry tried to take his youngest child's wand, but then Max magicked up a bunch of bleating goats.

"I'm sorry, Jerry, but I'm in charge of the wands." Drell said.

"And what makes you think you'll be better in charge of my kids' wands than I will?" Jerry looked at him.

"Because I know what they'll do during this vacation." Drell said.

"What's with the goats?" Cherry asked Max.

"They were supposed to be tigers." Max pouted until he then made the goats disappear with his magic.

"Very well then, give your wands to Drell then." Jerry then told Max and Justin.

Max did so. Drell then collected it and gave a look to Justin.

"Okay, if I give you my wand, I'll only be able to do my hand magic," Justin said to the warlock.

"The idea is no magic." Jerry told him.

"Not exactly, you see, last night, me and Atticus made a few rules for this trip." Drell said.

"Such as?" Justin replied.

"No using any magic to help yourself in anything we might be doing during our vacation with the family." Drell said.

"And we should trust this Atticus kid, because...?" Justin asked.

Drell soon used his magic to show them everything that Atticus and Cherry and Mo and Patch have done. Max and Justin watched as they were going to be educated about their new friends.

* * *

"I had another dream about my mother last night..." Robyn said to Patch.

"What did she look like?" Patch asked.

"I couldn't make out her face, but I know her voice..." Robyn said. "It's like it stuck in the back of my mind even though she died after I was born."

"Well, at least you know what her voice sounded like." Patch said.

"I guess so..." Robyn still looked sad that she didn't know anything about her mother.

Atticus wanted to tell Robyn that they may have a chance to meet her mother, but decided to wait until they would get to the vacation spot.

* * *

A while later, Justin, Max, and Jerry were all done being educated about Atticus, Mo, Cherry, and Patch.

"Justin, give me the wand, you don't wanna cross me..." Drell glared to the eldest Russo child.

Justin soon gave Drell his wand.

Drell then took it. "Thank you."

Justin and Max then went to pack up their stuff to be ready to go for their trip.

"And to learn the rest of the rules, here they are." Drell said as he handed a big book to Jerry.

Jerry struggled and stumbled slightly as he carried the book.

"Too much for ya, Jer?" Drell smirked.

"How many rules did you make?" Jerry asked.

"Enough..." Drell shrugged with a smirk.

Jerry grunted and put the book down on a table and took a breath.

"Hey, my mother ran the council, I'm just being the good son." Drell laughed.

Jerry soon rolled his eyes before starting to read the rules. Drell snickered. Atticus then took Dragon outside with Patch for more training.

"Well, well," Drell snuck up behind Cherry. "Looks like Atticus is busy."

"Yep..." Cherry looked up nervously.

"Drell, don't even think about it." Mo said.

"Aww, hello Atticus's environmental girlfriend..." Drell pinched Mo's cheek.

"Oh, I would be afraid of her if I were you, Drell." Cherry smirked.

"Is that right?" Drell folded his arms.

"Trust me on this one." Cherry said.

"Okay, fine." Drell said.

Cherry smirked once she now had power over Drell.

* * *

"Okay, Dragon, are you ready?" Atticus asked.

"I think so." Dragon replied once he got over the fact that Atticus could talk with and understand him.

"Let's get started on your barking and with your controlling your fire when you're barking." Atticus said.

"I'm not sure how to do that..." Dragon pouted. "It's a force of habit."

"That's why we're going to train." Atticus smiled.

"What if I can't do it and Mr. Russo makes me go away forever?" Dragon whimpered. "They promised to keep me, but he took me away the first time!"

"I promise you that we'll be able to get you to bark without breathing fire and then when you do need to breathe fire, it's only when no mortals are looking." Atticus said.

"Okay..." Dragon frowned.

"Okay, Dragon, speak!" Patch said.

Dragon then barked and Atticus protected himself and Patch from the flames so they wouldn't get burned, but of course, the flames came out still.

"Let's try that again." Atticus said.

And soon they began to continue to try the same thing over and over and over again until finally, Dragon was able to bark without breathing fire.

"There!" Patch said. "You did it then!"

"I did?" Dragon replied.

"Yep." Atticus smiled.

Dragon soon barked and where he saw that he didn't breathe fire. Patch and Atticus smiled to him. Dragon then smiled to himself once he saw he didn't breathe fire this time

"Alright, now, Dragon, breathe fire." Atticus smiled.

Dragon smiled as he soon breathed out fire.

"Now, you'll do this on command from now on." Patch said.

"Yes..." Dragon nodded in understanding. "And with no mortals around."

"Good boy." Atticus smiled as he started to pet the disguised dragon.

Dragon smiled up to Atticus.

"Yes, very good." Patch agreed maturely.

Atticus, Patch, and Dragon then soon went inside the building.

* * *

"Drell, where are the others?" Patch asked.

"Packing up," Drell replied. "How'd the training go?"

"See for yourself," Atticus smiled proudly. "Dragon, speak."

Dragon then cleared his throat. Drell panicked and held Cherry out as a shield again. Dragon then barked and didn't breathe fire this time, and where this caused both Drell and Cherry to sigh out of relief. Drell then dropped Cherry flat on the floor.

"Well, that's a good improvement." Jerry smiled in approval.

"So, then, he can come?" Patch smiled hopefully.

"I suppose he can." Jerry smiled back.

This made everybody cheer and Dragon was now officially a member of the Russo family once again. Jerry smiled and he decided to check and make sure everybody was ready to go.

"Alright, we better get packing." Patch smiled.

"Can do." Robyn agreed.

"Please do hurry, we don't make much time." Jerry warned.

"Ah, don't worry, Jer, they got this." Drell promised his friend.

"Yeah, we've got magic." Atticus said.

"Hmm..." Jerry hummed to that as he went to check on his kids.

* * *

Hilda helped Sabrina pack up a little and even bent down at some points. Drell smirked to this and was about to grab her from behind to surprise her.

"Hey, Drell!" Salem smirked.

Drell grumbled and flinched, shooting straight up in defeat. Salem snickered to that.

"Oh, hello, Drell," Hilda looked back. "You wanna help Sabrina pack?"

"Yes, that's exactly what I want," Drell said, nervous and startled, then backed up. "Just let me go freshen up."

"Okay." Hilda smiled.

Drell growled and muttered to Salem as he went to the bathroom briefly.

"I love my work." Salem smirked.


	6. Chapter 6

Atticus then helped Cherry pack which involved him doing most of the work while she lazily played on her phone.

"Seriously?" Patch asked, unimpressed.

"What?" Cherry looked up from her phone to see the puppy giving her the stink eye. "Um, I'll help."

Patch then smirked to that.

"Did you just give her 'The Stare'?" Atticus asked his puppy.

"I just gave her the look my mother used to get if I said things I shouldn't have while we watched Thunderbolt together." Patch explained.

"Ohh." Atticus said.

"Yeah," Patch chuckled. "I guess that was her version of 'The Stare', though nothing's compared than the first time I met Cookie."

"I guess so." Atticus said.

"So, how did the training with the dragon dog thing go?" Cherry asked as she put in her personal items in a pocket of the suitcase so she would know where they were if she needed them.

"It went great." Atticus smiled.

"It was challenging at first, but it escalated better than I hoped." Patch added.

"Great." Mo smiled.

They continued to pack up until they would then meet the Russo family.

"At least Drell is letting us go somewhere fun." Mo said.

"Yep." Atticus nodded.

"Why do I feel like something bad will happen though?" Mo then suspiciously asked her boyfriend.

"Because something bad will happen." Atticus said.

"What is it?" Mo asked.

"I'll tell you later." Atticus promised. "I had one of those vision dreams."

"Uh-oh." Mo said.

"I'm afraid so," Atticus frowned. "I saw my grandmother."

"Your grandmother?" Mo had a small smile to that.

"Yeah." Atticus nodded.

"What did she say?" Mo wondered.

"We have to find the Stone of Dreams or else something terrible will happen." Atticus warned.

"Oh, dear..." Mo frowned.

"I know, but trust me; we can do this, we've been through worse." Atticus put her hands on his shoulders.

"You would make an excellent father." Mo bowed her head, showing her feminine side around him since they were destined soulmates.

"And I'm sure you would make an excellent mother." Atticus smiled.

Mo smiled. The two then shared a quick hug with each other. Cherry rolled her eyes, but hid a smile since Atticus finally had the girl of his dreams.

"Everyone ready?" Drell asked.

"Just about." Mo replied.

"Well hurry up," Drell said. "I hate to rush you all, but Jerry's getting antsy."

Atticus soon used his magic to help them all pack up.

Patch stepped out of the way, remembering the last time. "Phew! That was close."

"Yeah." Atticus said.

"Okay, we're all set, let's go meet the Russos." Drell said.

The others nodded and went to meet the Russo family so they could go on their trip.

* * *

"So, how are we gonna meet them in the Caribbean?" Cherry asked.

"Simple, we go in my car." Drell smirked.

"Your car...?" Cherry sweated nervously.

"I'm sure there's enough room for all of us." Robyn said.

"That's not what she's worried about," Sabrina whispered. "Trust me."

Jerry and Theresa got tropical shirts for everyone, including their children, as they were going to take a family photo before going on their vacation. Dragon was even forced to wear a tropical shirt.

"Ready? Smile!" Theresa beamed as she took out her camera and flashed a family picture of them all together. "Tell me this is not the cutest thing you've ever seen."

"Yeah!" Jerry grinned, but then saw his kids giving him death glares which made him frown. "Sorry."

"We look ridiculous." Dragon groaned.

"A real family vacation!" Theresa squealed. "This is gonna be so much fun!"

"You guys are gonna love the resort," Jerry said as he met the others outsie so they could get going. "It has everything."

"Yes, it's beautiful," Theresa agreed. "You know, it's where your father and I first met each other."

"She's gonna tell it." Alex grumbled.

"Oh, please don't tell it." Even Justin sounded sour.

"Did I ever tell you the story?" Theresa asked as she came out with her family to meet with the others for their vacation.

"And she's telling it." Max said.

"I have a feeling she's told you three this story more than once." Dragon said.

The Russo siblings just muttered in misfortune.

"Your parents ever tell you how they met?" Mo asked Cherry.

"Lots of times." Cherry replied.

"Same here." Atticus said.

"I've always wondered about how your parents first met," Cherry said to Atticus. "Your dad's a wiccan and your mom's a mermaid."

"Same here." Mo said.

"Oh, it's such a lovely story..." Atticus smiled. "I just wish I could've been there sometimes..."

They all got into their vehicles and Atticus decided to tell the others the story of how his parents first met. We go to a flashback to many years ago before even Jessica was born because of obvious reasons.

* * *

 _"I'm going to get some water," Patrick told his siblings as he was in a hut with them. "You guys make dinner."_

 _The others agreed and stayed behind to cook their dinner. Patrick then walked out of the hut and walked across the beach, but he could've sworn he heard some distant crying._

 _"Hello?! Is someone there?!" Patrick called out._

 _There was sniffling and crying heard and he saw a young blonde woman by the beach and crying._

 _"Excuse me, Miss, but why are you so sad?" Patrick came to the weeping woman._

 _The woman sniffled and looked up to him and had tears in her eyes. "I was just told that my sister was murdered."_

 _"Oh, my... I'm so sorry to hear that." Patrick soothed._

 _The woman sniffled. "I wasn't even there... I should've been..."_

 _Patrick sat next to the woman in an attempt to comfort her. "That's rough... Did you two used to go swimming together?" he then asked since she was near the ocean._

 _"Um, you could say that." The woman frowned._

 _"I'm very sorry..." Patrick said._

 _"Her name was Athena..." the blonde woman sighed. "I miss her so much already."_

 _"And I'm sure she misses you in Heaven." Patrick said._

 _"I know I miss her here on Earth... WHERE WAS I?!" the woman bawled. " **WHERE WAS I?!** "_

 _"Oh, now, calm down, Miss...?" Patrick replied._

 _"Emily." the woman gave her name._

 _"Emily," Patrick smiled. "That's a beautiful name."_

 _"Oh, thank you..." Emily replied._

 _"It fits your looks." Patrick then said._

 _"Oh, thank you..." Emily smiled while blushing._

 _Patrick smiled that he could make Emily smile._

 _"I just miss my sister so much..." Emily sighed softly._

 _"I know, I don't know what I'd do without my sister..." Patrick comforted her. "Um... Ma'am, I know we just met, but how about you come to my place for dinner? I'd hate to see a pretty girl cry all alone."_

 _"Are you sure?" Emily asked._

 _"I insist," Patrick said. "That is, if you wouldn't mind."_

 _"Oh, thank you." Emily smiled before trying to stand up._

 _Patrick helped her up into a standing position. "Up you go... Easy now."_

 _"Sorry, I don't walk much..." Emily tried to come up with an excuse to not reveal about what she really was._

 _"It's okay, I'll help you along the way and maybe get you some new clothes." Patrick said._

 _Emily blushed a little. "Oh, thank you, sir..."_

 _Patrick decided to carry her bridal style and brought her over to his place to help her out since she had a very rough night so far, and where she was soon in his family's bath tub to get her all nice and clean._

* * *

 _Delilah decided to help clean up Emily a little. "So, what happened to you, deary?" she then asked. "My brother says he didn't see anyone with you, were you shipwrecked or something?"_

 _"Uh, y-yeah, that's what happened." Emily frowned._

 _"So sad..." Delilah cooed, then took out Emily's clothes. "Um, why don't I get this washed for you?" she then left the room briefly. "Holler if you need anything."_

 _Emily nodded, then blew a bubble in her hands and giggled like an excited child. "This is incredible."_

* * *

 _"Looks like this girl will need to borrow some of my clothes." Delilah said._

 _"Thanks, Del." Patrick smiled to his sister._

 _"It's the least I can do." Delilah smiled back._

 _"She really is amazing, isn't she?" Patrick smiled as he seemed to mostly think about Emily. "She's like an angel from Heaven above..."_

 _"Are you starting to have a crush?" Delilah smirked playfully._

 _"What?!" Patrick's eyes widened._

 _"Patrick Fudo, I know that look in your eyes." Delilah smirked to her brother._

 _"What look?" Patrick asked while blushing._

 _"Patrick..." Delilah smirked._

 _Patrick smiled sheepishly._

 _"I think she's the one..." Delilah put her arm around her brother's shoulder. "You could use someone in your life."_

 _"Maybe." Patrick said._

 _Delilah then went to get some new and dry clothes for Emily._

* * *

 _After a while, Emily was done with her bath and after drying off, Delilah gave her one of her dresses._

 _"Why don't you try on this blue dress?" Delilah suggested. "It goes nicely with your eyes."_

 _"Okay." Emily smiled._

 _"I'll help you get dressed." Delilah said._

 _"Thank you very much..." Emily nodded._

 _"Let's get you out of those clothes." Delilah helped as she got Emily all set to meet Patrick for dinner._

* * *

 _After a while, Emily was all dressed up. Patrick then took out the roast pheasant which was for dinner and started to serve it up for everyone and made an extra plate at the table since Emily was their guest._

 _"Come on, Emily; you look lovely." Delilah's voice smiled._

 _"Are you sure you don't mind me borrowing this dress, Miss?" Emily's voice asked._

 _Patrick turned his head as he heard his sister and female guest coming over._

 _"Yes, I'm sure, now go on in." Delilah's voice smiled._

 _"Well... Okay..." Emily's voice replied._

 _Patrick stood up straight at his seat at the table and put his hands behind his back to look proper like the perfect gentleman._

 _Emily then walked in with the glittering blue dress which deeply complimented her eyes as she stepped into the stranger's house, and where she looked lovely as the sunlight shined on her golden hair._

 _Patrick's eyes glowed slightly at the intense beauty that the woman displayed. "Wow... You look... Amazing!"_

 _This caused Emily to smile bashfully at him. Patrick smiled back._

 _With that, the two sat down closer together, they seemed to forget about everyone else who had dinner with them as they both felt like they were falling in love with each other. Emily was still sad about the loss of her sister, but meeting Patrick seemed to fill the gaping, cold, and lonely hole in her heart, and where soon they would get closer then ever before, and that's where the flashback ended._

* * *

Atticus smiled with a small sigh. "I just love that story."

"I'm still so sorry to hear about your Aunt Athena, but it seemed that she brought them together." Mo said to her boyfriend.

"I always thought that Aunt Athena's passing and Mom meeting Dad not too long after that was her way of showing that she still loved and care for her sister and wanted to show her even in the afterlife." Atticus smiled back.

"That is such a lovely story, Atticus." Theresa said as all of them were now going to be going to Caribbeans together since Drell's vehicle had decided to take a little break.

"Did you fill up the gas?" Atticus asked.

"No." Drell said.

"Did you make Skippy fill up the gas?" Atticus asked.

"Yes." Drell said.

"Did you tell Skippy what to do and how to do it?" Atticus asked.

"Yes." Drell said.

"Did you say 'please and thank you'?" Atticus then asked.

Drell stuttered and struggled until he let out a curse. " **DAMN!** "

"Knew it." Atticus said.

"What do you see in him again?" Zelda sighed to her sister.

"Oh, Zelly, if you only knew the Drell I know." Hilda sighed softly.

"I only see the same Drell I see every day." Zelda said.

"And he hasn't changed much except that he's actually come to the wedding." Salem reminded of Drell and Hilda's wedding which changed everybody's life, for better or worse, no one was sure, but at least Hilda was happy.

"Did I ever tell you all how we met?" Hilda smiled.

"Just say yes..." Zelda told the others.

"No." the others replied anyway.

"Why did you say no?!" Zelda asked out of annoyance.

"Idiots!" Cherry sounded miserable. "If this is anything like Drell's slideshow, I'm jumping out the door."

"Why?" Alex asked.

"I'm gonna do it!" Cherry cried out as she reached for the door. "No one try and stop me!"

"Nope, nope, no, you're not, stay put." Drell said as he pulled her back.

Cherry grunted and whined.

"Oh, boy, get ready for the most pointless story of your lives..." Salem muttered.

"Oh, it's a great one," Hilda smiled. "It was just when those puritans were coming by on the Mayflower and I decided to play a little practical joke."

"Uh-huh." Zelda nodded, not interested.

Drell and Hilda smiled to each other as they told their story, but no one really seemed to be paying attention or cared.

"Ya know, sometimes I think we'd be better off if those two never got back together." Cherry droned to her friends about Drell and Hilda's relationship.

"I think you might be right." Salem said.

"Be careful what you wish for, Cherry..." Atticus said in a warning tone.

"What could happen?" Cherry folded her arms. "I wish Drell and Hilda never got back together."

Nothing bad happened which was a relief.

"See?" Cherry smirked. "Nothing happened."

"Nothing yet..." Atticus said under his breath.

Theresa was telling everyone how she met Jerry as they were now on the airplane, every time she tried to say 'papaya juice', everyone corrected her by saying 'guava'.

"It really was a guava smoothie." Jerry said.

The story seemed to go on and on even on the road to their resort to spend the next two weeks at.

"Please make the story stop!" Cherry begged.

"This is the man for me~" Theresa smiled to her husband.

"It was love at first sight." Jerry smiled back to her.

The two then shared a kiss, much to their children's disgust.

"Please tell us that we're close to the resort." Atticus begged.

"We're almost there, I can see it from here." Justin replied before squinting his eyes in disgust of his parents' PDA.

"Oh, thank goodness." Atticus smiled.

The driver then stopped the car.

* * *

"We're here!" Alex sounded relieved as she rushed right out, but then accidentally tripped over someone else's suitcase due to her big rush. "I have never been more happy than to be somewhere I didn't want to be in my entire life."

"Hola and welcome to paradise." A host walked over with a friendly grin.

"Who's that?" Dragon asked.

"He's a host, Dragon," Patch informed. "He's welcoming us into the resort."

"Cool." Dragon smiled.

Alex seemed to be crushing on the male host.

"And looks like someone just got herself a crush on someone." Dragon said.

"Mm-hmm~" Patch smirked in agreement.

"Sweet!" Max took one of the drinks.

"Put that back," Jerry scolded before looking to the host. "Are those included in the price?"

"Yes, of course." the hostess nodded.

"Welcome to the Caribbean," Jerry chuckled. "Everybody take two."

"Or as Max is thinking right now, the whole tray." Atticus said.

Max then did just that as he enjoyed the drink.

"Who are you?~" Zelda smirked to the host.

"Well, I'm Javier," The host replied to her. "I'm one of the activities counselors here."

"Oh, there you go, Dragon." Patch said to his fellow pet.

"Cool." Dragon smiled.

"Well, that's great because I already know the first thing I'd like you to do." Zelda attempted to flirt with Javier.

"Let me handle this," Theresa reached into her purse and took out her camera. "Would you take our picture?"

"Yeah, of course." Javier smiled as he took the camera.

"Nice try." Drell smirked.

Zelda glared to him, frowning firmly.

"Say 'Paradise'." Javier got the camera ready.

Everyone then said paradise, but Alex muttered 'not likely'.

"Suck it up." Atticus said through his teeth.

"Jerry, look!" Theresa beamed. "It's that little gift shop where we bought those coconut monkeys! Remember? Let's take a picture of it!"

"I love those monkeys." Jerry smiled as he followed his wife.

* * *

While they did that, everyone decided to explore the tropical resort.

"Time to split up." Zelda said.

"Right... Come on, Sabrina..." Hilda told their niece.

"Um, Hilda? _I'm_ the older and more responsible sister, I think Sabrina should go with me." Zelda argued.

"Zelly, this is a vacation, vacations are fun!" Hilda retorted. "She should go with _me_."

"Why not I got with the both of you?" Sabrina smiled nervously.

Hilda and Zelda glanced to each other.

"You girls have some fun," Drell smiled as he put his arms around the Spellman sisters. "Have some girl talk. I'll just talk about some sports or other guy stuff with Atticus."

"And maybe go and see if there are any weight-lifting competitions here." Atticus said.

Hilda and Zelda shrugged, then went away to spend some time with their niece.

* * *

"Dragon make sure you stay close with close to Alex so then she doesn't make any wishes she'll soon regret afterwards." Patch told him.

Dragon saluted like a soldier and went to do that.

"Huh, he does whatever I say," Patch smirked. "I could get used to that."

"So, ready to hit the beach, Atticus?" Drell asked.

"That sounds pretty good." Atticus smiled.

"THEN COME OVER HERE!" Drell laughed as he grabbed Atticus and carried him over his shoulders.

"Drell, put me back on the ground before I give you a knuckle sandwich." Atticus said.

"Oh, I will," Drell laughed as he continued to carry Atticus all the way to the beach. "Hey, you plan on having kids?"

"Um, why?" Atticus asked.

"I'd like to spend some time with your boys and dogs all grown up..." Drell smiled. "Of course, you'll have six or seven."

"Dogs?" Atticus replied.

"No, Atticus," Drell laughed. "Strapping boys like yourself!"

"Drell, put me back on before I really do punch your lights out." Atticus said.

"Don't worry, I will once we get on the beach." Drell promised.

"Are you just trying to embarrass me in front of everyone that sees us?" Atticus asked.

Drell set Atticus down once they got onto the beach. "Hey, I can be fun." he then said, trying to sound cool and casual.

"I'll believe it when I see it." Atticus said.

Drell then cracked his knuckles and took a quick stretch. "You like the beach, Atticus?"

"Well... Yeah..." Atticus answered like it was obvious. "I am part merman."

"Good point." Drell said.

"What do you want, Drell?" Atticus asked.

Drell leaned over and whispered. "I want you to teach me how to swim."

"You don't know how to swim?" Atticus asked.

Drell bit his lip and shook his head. "I, uh, had a bad experience, I don't wanna talk about it."

"Well, okay, I can teach you." Atticus smiled.

Drell smiled back. "Thanks."

"I taught Cherry how to, I can teach you." Atticus promised.

"Just don't tell Hilda..." Drell sounded self-conscious.

"My lips are sealed." Atticus smiled.

Drell smiled sheepishly. The warlock man and the wiccan boy then went out into the ocean to have a private swimming lesson.


	7. Chapter 7

"I don't know what to think of my mother sometimes, Patch," Robyn said as she sat with the dalmatian puppy and Dragon. "I guess because I didn't know her."

"I think I know an alien experiment that can help you remember." Patch said.

Robyn looked curious. "Um... Alien experiment?"

"What's that?" Dragon added.

"It's an alien that has a programming inside it." Patch said.

Robyn and Dragon still looked curious and lost.

"Be right back." Patch stood on his hind legs and pushed his medallion with his frontal paws and summoned a portal, he then jumped trhough it and it closed after he went inside of it.

Robyn and Dragon looked to each other curiously.

* * *

Patch went to Kauai and looked all around as Stitch's cousins were all doing their jobs ever since they had been captured, turned from bad to good, given new names, and now lived in their one true place where they truly belonged.

"Now the arcade should be here somewhere," Patch said. He planted his nose to the sidewalk and walked down as he sniffed an then looked up to see the video game arcade. "And Bingo was his name-o~"

Lilo was with her group of new friends, Yuki, Teresa, and Elena as they were playing one of the newer games together.

"New High Score!" Lilo cheered for herself.

Patch soon went to the one game Remmy was placed in.

Lilo looked over. "Aloha, Patch!"

"Hey, Lilo, can't talk long," Patch looked back. "Do you remember which video game Remmy is in?"

"Sure, it's that one." Lilo smiled as she pointed to the one game with a head-set.

"Thank you," Patch smiled back and went off to see Experiment 276. "I'd stay longer, but I'm here on official business."

"I understand." Lilo said.

"Psst, Remmy, it's me, Patch, I need you." Patch called.

The blue Pacman ghost-like experiment came on the screen and transported out to see the puppy.

"I need a favor." Patch smiled to him.

"What do you need, my friend?" Remmy smiled back.

"You see, my friend needs help; she can't remember what her mother looks like," Patch said. "So, I was hoping if you could go inside her dream and see if you could find a deep memory of her mother."

"Hmm... She'll have to be asleep for that..." Remmy replied.

"Oh, yeah..." Patch replied. "I'd hate for her to wait all day long, but maybe just a temporary sleep spell... Um, Remmy, where's Drowsy?" he then asked about the sleep making experiment.

"Experiment 360?" Remmy replied. "I think he's in Jumba and Pleakley's Bed and Not Breakfast."

"Let's make this quick." Patch said as they went to get Experiment 360 for this to work.

* * *

They soon got to the experiment they needed.

"All right, guys, come with me." Patch told Drowsy and Remmy.

The two then followed him back in the Caribbean Beaches as Robyn looked rather sad as she thought about her mother more than she ever had before.

* * *

"Hey, Robyn, you look sleepy, why don't you take a nap?" Patch suggested.

"Patch, how can I possibly sleep at a time like this?" Robyn looked back at the dalmatian puppy.

"Drowsy, time for you to do your thing." Patch said.

"Drowsy?" Robyn asked.

Patch then covered his and Dragon's ears quickly as the sheep-like experiment then bleated.

"Who's tha-" Robyn was about to ask until she suddenly fell flat on the sand and went into a deep sleep.

"Okay, Remmy, go into Robyn's mind now." Patch then told the ghost-like experiment.

"You got it." Remmy smiled as he shrunk and went into one of Robyn's ears.

Patch smiled in excitement and happiness for Robyn as Drowsy curled up and took a nap himself.

* * *

 ** _Meanwhile, in Robyn's dream, as she seemed to be in a hallway with doors..._**

"Where am I?" Robyn wondered. "This isn't the Caribbean."

"No, it's your Hall of Memories." Remmy said as he entered Robyn's dream.

"Who are you?" Robyn asked.

"I am Experiment 276, but you may call me 'Remmy'." the blue experiment hovered in the air and bowed like a gentleman.

"So, why are you here?" Robyn asked.

"To help you remember your mother." Remmy smiled.

"My mother?" Robyn asked.

Remmy nodded and led her to a door which had the blonde girl's memories of her long-lost deceased mother. Robyn was curious, overwhelmed, and nervous all at once.

"This door leads to memories of your mother of when you were a baby." Remmy said.

"It does...?" Robyn asked.

"Go ahead... Open it..." Remmy insisted.

Robyn looked curious, then she put her hand on the doorknob and opened it.

* * *

 _Once she did, there was a bright white glow which made her shut her eyes, but she then opened them again to see an auburn-haired man in hospital scrubs with a blonde woman who was on a bed, squeezing his hand as she was giving birth._

"Wow." Remmy said.

Robyn's sky blue eyes widened.

 _"You're doing very good, Mrs. Starling," the doctor told the blonde woman. "Just one more push!"_

 _Andrea screamed until finally there was a plop noise heard and she had joyful tears streaming down her face after there was a wail of a newborn baby heard._

 _"It's a girl." the doctor announced._

 _"She looks beautiful." Mr. Starling smiled._

 _"Oh, she's like a sweet little angel..." Mrs. Starling smiled back.'_

 _"What's her name?" the doctor asked as he was going to wash up the baby before wrapping her in a blanket so she could be held by her parents._

 _"Robyn." Mr. and Mrs. Starling smiled._

 _"What a perfect name." The doctor smiled back to the new parents._

 _"We think so." Mrs. Starling smiled._

 _"Oh, look, Andrea, she looks so much like you." Mr. Starling smiled to his little bundle of joy._

 _"I agree, dear." Andrea smiled back._

Robyn had tears in her eyes once her mother's image became clear, she looked a lot like an older version of her and was a lot more beautiful than imagined. "Mother..." she whispered as her parents cradled their daughter for the first time.

"Go on and talk to your mother." Remmy smiled.

Robyn looked over in curiosity.

* * *

The image then faded slightly and we are shown Robyn's mother in a couch with a cup of tea and she looked slightly older, about eleven years older which was around Robyn's age and it showed how Andrea would look if she were alive to see her daughter today.

"Is that still my mother?" Robyn asked.

Remmy nodded and allowed the girl to see her missing mom.

Robyn then walked over and came up to Andrea. "M-Mom...?"

This caught Andrea's attention. "Oh, hello, Robyn."

Robyn looked around. "You know who I am?"

"How could I not recognize my little girl?" Andrea smiled to her.

"Good point." Robyn said.

The two then shared a tearful hug together.

"Mom, I've missed you so much..." Robyn said as she looked up to her mother with tears in her eyes.

"I've missed you too, dear." Andrea smiled down at her daughter.

Robyn nuzzled against her mother. "Oh, it was awful when Daddy went to Tibet and left me with Aunt Figg."

"I know, dear, she was not a good guardian," Andrea replied. "But when your father's old lawyer quit and he was stuck with Lickboot and he knew an older woman, they all thought an older female influence would be good for you since I was absent."

"I really wish you could've helped me on that trip." Robyn said.

"Oh, dear, you're actually wrong, I've been helping you, you just haven't known it." Andrea replied.

"Wait, what?" Robyn asked.

"You just didn't see me," Andrea replied as she showed Robyn her memories about her first adventure with Tom and Jerry. "After you were nearly run over by a boat, I've been given a miracle from God above, and I did all I could to make you all survive and you were then drifting off until you were found by Captain Kiddie."

"I remember that man." Robyn said.

"He's not very good..." Andrea muttered under her breath. "I was never that big a fan of him, all he mostly cared about was having people visit his carnival so he could get money."

"Yeah... Cherry, Atticus, and me saw that side of him." Robyn said in memory.

"Oh, look at how much you've grown," Andrea smiled. "You look so much like my mother, that's why we named you after her."

"Grandma's name was Robyn too?" Robyn asked.

"Of course, dear," Andrea smiled. "You really do take after my side of the family, almost like a magic touch in your genetics." she the winked about the magic part.

This caused her to giggle at her mother's response. Andrea smiled.

"So, did you give up your magic so you could marry Daddy?" Robyn then asked, remembering what Jerry had told her when he got married to Theresa.

"Oh, yes, dear," Andrea nodded. "I'm afraid it's a rule all wizards must obey, but the magic still carries on in the children. It's still more fair compared to mortal/witch marriages."

"What's that?" Robyn asked.

"They're strictly forbidden," Andrea replied. "Witches and mortals have a bad history together, just look at your friend Sabrina. Her father had to live in a different realm and her mother had to go away or else she would be turned into a ball of wax."

"Wow." Robyn said.

"Yes, I'm afraid so," Andrea said. "I gave up my magic so I could marry your father, and of course you've seen, your Uncle Chip became the Family Wizard."

"So, then, he never got married?" Robyn asked.

"He might someday, but as far as I know, he hasn't," Andrea replied. "He was always a bit of a grouchy butt when we were growing up, but he always looked forward to your visits and we were best friends when we were kids."

"Aww..." Robyn smiled.

"You behaving yourself?" Andrea smiled.

"Yeah, just a little nervous around new people sometimes..." Robyn replied softly. "I'm home-schooled, I do schoolwork on the computer these days."

"That's wonderful." Andrea smiled.

Robyn smiled.

"You should try public school sometime," Andrea suggested. "You could make all sorts of new friends."

"I'll try that sometime." Robyn said.

"It might be good for you." Andrea supported.

Robyn smiled as she was having a real mother talk for the first time in her whole life.

"Uh, Robyn, I hate to ruin this moment you are having, but it's time you wake up." Remmy said.

"What?!" Robyn's eyes widened. "No, it can't be time already!"

"I'm afraid so." Remmy said, he hated to do this, but it was his duty as a dream experiment.

"Oh, alright." Robyn frowned.

"Don't worry, you'll see me again soon, dear." Andrea soothed her daughter.

Robyn sniffled and rubbed her eyes as everything seemed to fade away. Remmy soon got out before Robyn would wake up.

* * *

Patch then gently dropped some water in Robyn's face to wake her up from Drowsy's help to make her fall asleep. Robyn's eyes fluttered open and she then sat up and let out a refreshed yawn.

"Are you feeling better?" Remmy asked.

"I... I think so..." Robyn said. "That was the most realistic dream I've ever had."

"That's because was your mother you were speaking to." Remmy said.

"But it was just a dream," Robyn replied. "Wasn't it?"

"Yes, but it was also like a memory." Remmy said.

"How...?" Robyn asked.

"My primary function is dream eating, but not in an evil way anymore," Remmy told her. "I may not be able to bring your mother back, but I can let you see her in your memories and dreams."

"Thank you." Robyn smiled as she hugged him.

Remmy hugged Robyn back. Patch had a tearful smile, very proud and happy that he could allow this to happen.


	8. Chapter 8

The Russo family later came together so they could all go snorkeling. Alex looked like she didn't want to go snorkeling at all. She looked extremely embarrassed as Javier passed with a friendly smile while paddling on a canoe he was on. Alex even tried to hide herself from being seen. Max started to fall and he pulled the others down with them and they all instantly splashed into the water. Luckily for Alex, she wasn't pulled in and she smiled, trying to look and keep her cool around Javier, and where it didn't seem to affect his smile.

"Ya know, I could have a chance with that boy..." Zelda said as she sunbathed with Sabrina and Hilda.

"I think you might be too old for him, Aunt Zelda, no offense." Sabrina said as she texted on her phone.

"Why don't you turn yourself into a teenager like we did that one time for Sabrina and her friends before Drell punished us into being teenagers for 100 years unless I accepted his proposal?" Hilda suggested.

"Why didn't I think of that?" Zelda asked.

"Because you think too hard, sometimes I don't think all that much." Hilda said.

"There's a shock." Zelda smirked.

"Please no fighting." Sabrina said.

Hilda pouted, but then tried to relax in her chair. Zelda then used her magic to change herself into a teenager.

"Perfect." Sabrina smiled to her more mature aunt.

Hilda simply pouted before she did the same.

"All right, let's go!" Sabrina smiled to her now teenage aunts.

Cherry glanced at her fingernails. "I could use a new polish... Also for my feet, though the massage chairs back home can never quite relax me... They always give me a bad back when my toes look and feel nice."

"Great." Sabrina said.

"Maybe you could actually get a chance to relax here done by a professional." Sabrina suggested to Cherry.

"Oh, no, no, no, Sabrina," Cherry shook her head. "I can never relax. I'm like Twilight, I always have to be working."

"Not always." Atticus said.

"I can't relax!" Cherry replied. "There's always something going on!"

"Okay, Cherry, calm down before you give yourself another nosebleed from stress." Atticus said.

" **I'M NOT STRESSED!** " Cherry yelled out before her nose trickled out blood from her anxiety.

"Your nose says otherwise." Atticus said.

Cherry soon grabbed her nose with a tissue. "I guess I could take a little break..."

"Knew that you needed a break." Mo said.

"But how could I possibly-" Cherry panicked until Atticus lightly rubbed her back. "Oh... That actually feels good..." She then smiled wearily and tiredly.

Atticus smile as he got her to relax.

Cherry even looked tired before yawning. "I guess I could relax for a minute..."

"Yeah... Just relax." Patch said.

"Relax..." Cherry repeated wearily. "Relax..." she soon let her eyes droop shut and she fall backwards.

Atticus caught Cherry and then carried her to a bed so she could get some rest, and where she deserved it.

"So, she's asleep..." Mo commented. "You know where I'd really love to vacation in?"

"Where?" Atticus smiled to her.

"Rio." Mo smiled back.

"That's nice." Atticus said.

"I know you guys had fun that summer you went to Gravity Falls." Mo smiled to him.

"Yeah, that was pretty cool," Atticus replied. "Though, knowing Cherry, her favorite part was Summerween."

Mo nodded in agreement. Atticus took Mo's hand with a smile and then walked with her to explore more of this tropical vacation paradise with the Russo family, and where they would hopefully have fun. Atticus and Mo smiled to each other as they explored on their own while Cherry took a relaxing nap. Atticus left a huge tip for a masseuse to come in and take care of Cherry, giving her whatever she would want since she had worked so hard in school and decided a little vacation of her own, and even used Experiment 258 better known as Lax so she could enjoy herself. The parrot-like experiment was more than happy to help.

"Give her what ever she asks for." Atticus told the men as he gave them a very big tip.

"You got it, kid." The workers smiled as they accepted the large amount of money.

Cherry soon hummed peacefully as she was being massaged on her back while Lax had used his powers on her to make her relaxed and not stressed about anything so she could enjoy her vacation, and where she wouldn't have to worry about Drell ruining it for her.

* * *

Hilda and Zelda giggled as they soon kayaked together while a boy was beside them which made Alex nervous. Max soon first fell into the water and pulled along everyone else on the edge with him to also splash along.

"Seriously?" Hilda asked.

"Kids..." Patch sighed.

"We really need to help Justin, Alex, and Max..." Atticus frowned. "Who knows what might happen if Jerry and Theresa don't hook up?"

"For real." Mo agreed.

Justin, Alex, and Max were struggling as they ran into their parents' younger versions and they didn't even recognize their own kids.

"Hey, Alex." A boy grinned to the wizard girl.

"Oh, uh, Javier, look, I'm sorry," Alex said to him. "Something popped up, I can't go."

"Yeah, and it's important." Cherry added.

"Hey, no worries," Javier smiled. "Some other time, right?"

"Sure, dude." Cherry replied.

"But!" Javier then said, though mostly to Alex. "Let me know if you want some more lessons. 'Cuz, if you buy five, you get an amazing discount. All right?"

Alex began to realize that her mother was right.

"How do you feel, Alex?" Cherry asked.

"Hurt... Angry... Plotting revenge... And oddly disappointed I don't have a mother to say 'I told you so'." Alex said with a huff.

"So, your mom was right about him?" Cherry asked.

"You're not gonna tell her, are you?" Alex mumbled in annoyance.

"I'll try not to." Cherry replied.

Justin and Max were soon seen trying to get a hold of their younger future mother. Atticus began to help them while Max seemed to reach out for Theresa.

"Uh, sorry..." Justin smiled nervously to his future mother. "He has abandonment issues, from, um-"

"Let go of me right now!" Max glared at Atticus. "Mom!"

"Mom?" Theresa asked before calling out as she left. "Security!"

"He's, uh, delusional." Atticus smiled nervously.

Hilda and Zelda were soon at the bar, but saw was Jerry.

"Just a simple levitation spell." Justin told his younger brother.

"Yeah, so, don't mess up." Cherry said.

"Please," Max scoffed. "It's my specialty."

Robyn's crush on Max was started to wear thin once she realized how shallow, snarky, and rather mischievous he was.

"You have no specialty." Justin told Max.

Max then cracked his neck and got ready to recite the spell. "Here we go..." he then said before using his pointer finger to levitate the Forbidden Spell book from his father's back pocket.

"Almost have it." Mo said.

Jerry soon stood up and turned around sharply, grabbing the book and used his own magic to pull the others over, including his future children.

"This might not be good," Robyn said nervously. "Almost like when Uncle Chip scolded Tom when we came to visit."

"Nobody touches the book!" Jerry glared at them, using a demonic voice.

"Look, we really need that book, it's important." Atticus told him.

Robyn felt a little scared of Jerry's voice because it sounded worse than Aunt Figg in a bad mood.

"I totally got you!" Jerry laughed as he soon calmed down. "All right, so what do I got here? A couple of young wizards trying to pull a prank?"

"Not exactly." Mo said.

"I turned my Math teacher into a golden retriever one time," Jerry smirked in memory. "Never got caught. Played 'Fetch' a lot in the class. You know, rolled things up, threw it."

"One order of Grande Nachos." The server told Jerry with a smile.

"Look, we really need to your book and your wand." Cherry whispered to him.

"Oh, you mean this wand?" Jerry asked before taking out a titanium wand to make his nacho plate bigger, surprising his future kids that he just used magic for the fun of it when he always taught them to be responsible with their powers.

"Uh, yeah, say, could we borrow that and your book?" Cherry smiled sheepishly. "Just for a moment?"

"May I ask why?" Jerry asked her suspiciously.

Cherry soon stammered, trying to think of what to say now.

"Excuse me," The server said to Jerry. "The front desk just called; they're getting that luggage out of your room."

A man was soon seen taking out the Russo siblings' luggage.

"Okay, you want to know the truth, here it is; this girl accidentally wished that you and your wife that you wouldn't remember marrying to ever meet and now we have to find the right spell to undo her wish!" Cherry whispered to Jerry while pointing to Alex.

Jerry gave her a weird look.

"Trust me!" Cherry told him. "It's true!"

"Are you on medication?" Jerry asked her like she was insane.

Atticus soon whispered to him the spell Alex used with the wish she made.

"Oh... I have no idea how to fix that..." Jerry frowned apologetically as he ate his nachos. "I'm glad that wasn't on my exam!" he then laughed.

Robyn frowned as she didn't like that.

"But they'd have to do something pretty fast," Jerry suggested. "You know, to prevent any serious permanent damage."

"Like, what kind of damage?" Mo asked.

"Yeah, you know," Jerry replied. "Let's say these people had kids, right?" he then got distracted by the music. "Oh, I love this song!"

The Russo siblings groaned as their future father soon danced to the Caribbean music. Hilda and Zelda looked over in deadpan before they took their fruit smoothies and decided to leave from the awkwardness.

"Focus!" Cherry told him.

A record needle then scratched from nowhere.

"Okay, Jerry... Think..." Cherry smiled nervously. "What happens if that wish gets granted by someone selfish, spoiled, stupid, inexperienced-"

"He gets it." Alex glared.

"Um, so, eventually, reality would catch up with the kids, and they'd disappear forever," Jerry soon continued. "No meet, no kids. This is simple magic logic. Who was your teacher?" he then added like that was a big deal in the magical world.

"Um, how long exactly would they have and would the friends that their parents had still remember the kids?" Mo asked.

"I dunno, like, 48 hours..." Jerry guesstimated.

"48 hours?" Justin asked almost in a panicky tone.

"But, they'd know before it was gonna happen because they'd start forgetting everything about their past." Jerry informed.

"Like birthdays?" Atticus guessed.

"You could say that, I think it starts with childhood memories." Jerry replied.

"Quick, you're ten years old, what do you remember?" Cherry quizzed Justin.

"I... I can't remember..." Justin said.

"I don't remember any of your birthdays." Alex said to her brothers.

"Max, do you remember your 10th birthday?" Robyn gulped.

"Did I have one?" Max asked.

"They'd need a miracle..." Jerry told the others as they looked worried about the Russo siblings. "Well, nice chatting with you guys. I hear there's a kickin' party down on the beach. Later!" he then walked off, leaving his nachos at the table.

"A miracle or La Piedra del los Suenos?" Justin wondered.

"The Stone of Dreams!" Atticus smiled.

"Yeah... That'd do it..." Jerry said once he overheard that. "And I hear it can great any wish or reverse any spell. Oh, man, that'd be fun, trying to find that."

Atticus, Cherry, Patch, and Mo soon remembered a certain magician that they and the Russo family met.

"Isn't it dangerous though?" Justin asked about The Stone of Dreams.

Jerry seemed to have a mischievous smirk. "So? Is he always like this?" he was then about to leave, then grabbed his food. "Oops! Almost forgot my nachos."

"Oh, brother." Cherry rolled her eyes.

* * *

 ** _Later on..._**

"Think... How can we help Alex, Max, and Justin?" Robyn pondered. "We have 48 hours before they'll disappear if their parents don't meet and fall in love."

"This reminds me of my favorite movie." Cherry commented.

"It does?" Mo asked.

"Back to the Future." Cherry said innocently.

"Ohh." Mo said.

Justin was pacing around as he tried to think of something.

"Where's your sister?" Atticus asked.

"Huh?" Justin asked before seeing Alex had gone. "She was just here..." he then thought about it before groaning. "I bet she took a nap."

"Wow." Mo said, unimpressed.

"That's Alex for ya..." Justin replied.

* * *

Alex was then shown, fast asleep on a hammock, even being lazier than Cherry sometimes.

"Oh, Alex?~" Mo smirked innocently before pulling out an air horn.

Cherry put her headphones on and gave a thumb's up. Mo nodded and then blew the air horn to wake up Alex instantly.

"No, Mr. Laritate, I didn't try to cut off Gigi's hair while she was in the bathroom!" Alex snorted as she suddenly woke up before flying out of the hammock. "Whoa!"

"Oh, good, you're up." Atticus smirked.

"Hey, I'm up," Alex glared before she soon stood up. "I'm up... Uh, Mom and Dad are gone, so, uh, Justin, what's your plan?" she then asked her older brother.

"Ohh... Oh, I get it..." Justin deadpanned to her. "You thought that you would just wake up and problem solved. Of course I would think of something."

"Kind of hoping..." Alex said wearily.

"He does have a plan." Dragon said.

"Justin?" Max then asked.

"Of course I thought of something," Justin smiled. "Okay, Alex and I are gonna go find The Stone of Dreams. Max, stay here and make sure that Mom and Dad don't get into any trouble."

"And one of us will stay behind to make sure he does that." Mo said.

"Robyn, you and Max are friends, you do it." Cherry told the younger blonde girl.

"Me?!" Robyn asked a little nervously.

"You keep Tom and Jerry under control, surely you can handle this." Cherry replied.

"Her name's Robyn, not Shirley." Max said, not getting the point.

"Oh, brother." Cherry groaned with a face-palm.

"Besides, Mom and Dad are old," Max said. "What kind of trouble do you think they're gonna get into?"

"Hmm... I don't know..." Justin deadpanned. "Meet other people, fall in love, have kids, namely."

"Oh, okay, all right, I'll keep an eye on 'em..." Max then said.

"Good boy." Cherry smirked, patting his head.

"I am not a dog!" Max glared.

Cherry soon showed him a cookie. Max panted and even barked.

"Sit, boy, sit." Cherry told him.

Max soon sat down like a dog.

"Good, Max, good..." Cherry smirked and then gave him the cookie.

Max soon started to eat the cookie.

"I should have a little brother." Cherry smirked as she patted Max on the head.

"Well, in that case, you can watch him while I help Alex and Justin find The Stone of Dreams." Atticus smirked back.

"HEY!" Cherry glared. "Aw, heck no!"

"I think it's fair." Mo smirked.

"This is so not cool!" Cherry glared. "BETRAYAL!"

"Come on, Mo, let's go." Atticus said.

"All right." Mo smiled as she followed him.

Patch and Dragon soon joined Justin.

"You're all despicable..." Cherry glared, sounding almost like Daffy Duck.

* * *

Later on, Justin and Alex found an explorer to help them out.

"Here you go." The explorer smiled as he gave them a map.

"Now, you're sure this map can help us?" Atticus asked him.

"But of course," The explorer smiled as he comforted his parrot. "I knew you'd call. That you wouldn't let us down."

The parrot squawked on his shoulder.

"You know, when I told you about the map, Giselle's feathers were all in a ruffle, weren't they?" The explorer smiled to his parrot.

"She never thinks I know what I'm doing."

"This looks more like a flyer for an All-You-Can-Eat special at a crab shack." Atticus glared slightly.

"Please don't tell us that this isn't a flyer." Mo begged.

"Oh! Don't wanna lose that! Best flan on the island..." The explorer said as he took the flyer and folded it up in his pocket before taking out the real map. "Here we go."

"Great." Mo said.

"Are you sure this is the map?" Justin asked to make sure.

"Only one of its kind in the entire world." The explorer smiled.

Jerry seemed to prove that wrong.

"Mr. Russ-I mean, Jerry?" Atticus asked.

"Hey, hey, guys, look what I just bought!" Jerry smiled as he showed them something. "Map to the Stone of Dreams. Pretty cool."

The explorer squirmed in his seat when everyone else glared at him.

"Yeah, pretty cool." Atticus said while glaring at the explorer.

"Fingers crossed, I'll let you know when I find out." Jerry smiled before walking off.

"Where's Max?" Justin demanded.

"Jerry, wait up!" Max called out as he chased his future father with Dragon following him before looking to his siblings. "I swear, they're like cockroaches. You corner one, and the other one takes off in the opposite direction."

"I told you that we should have split up." Cherry panted as she arrived next to Max.

"Too much for you?" Atticus asked.

"Uh-huh..." Cherry said.

"All right, take a break, you've been in the sun too long for you anyway." Atticus admitted.

"Finally." Cherry panted.

"Man, you really need a break..." Atticus said before whistling.

Lax soon jumped onto the table.

"Lax, give Cherry the vacation treatment." Atticus smiled to the parrot-like experiment.

Lax nodded and zapped Cherry with his antennae to make her relax for the rest of this vacation like when he came onto the Hawaiian Islands and Lilo and Stitch met Darla's friends TJ, Spinelli, Vince, Gretchen, Gus, and Mikey from when she saved summer vacation with them.

"Feel better?" Atticus smiled at Cherry.

"I'm just chillin' like Bob Dylan." Cherry said as she already looked laid back.

"That answers my question." Atticus smiled.

"She's been so stressed in Magic School lately." Mo commented about poor Cherry.

"She sure has." Patch said.

"The only map in the world, huh?" Alex scoffed to the explorer as her future father had the real one all along.

Atticus looked like he wanted to hurt the explorer for doing this to them. The explorer soon reached out behind his ear and brought out a map and looked shocked that he did a magic trick to surprise them all, even though they were teenagers and at that age where nothing could really shock them anymore.

"Wow." Atticus said.

"The reason the other maps don't work is 'cuz no one knows the right place to start." The explorer said as he brought out the piece and placed it in the center of the map he gave the others like a missing puzzle piece.

"Whoa..." Mo said with wide eyes. "That was so twisted."


	9. Chapter 9

The scene soon changes to a different location.

"Feels like an Indiana Jones movie." Mo commented about the scenery.

"All right, people, let's move." Justin said as he held the map.

"There's not a lot of time." The explorer warned them.

"What are we supposed to do here?" Atticus asked Justin.

"Easy, follow the map," Justin replied, but he then looked lost himself despite having the map. "Uh... Which way?"

Alex then took the map from her older brother. "There's all this writing, but it doesn't even make sense!" she then complained.

"Because it's in Spanish, which you've only been taking since First Grade." Justin glared, taking the map back from her.

"Well, I kinda peaked at 'Habla Ingles?'." Alex chuckled sheepishly.

 _'Oh, brother.'_ Atticus thought to himself.

"I know a little Spanish..." Mo said. "I think it says the path will only reveal itself to those whose iguanas are pure."

"Intentions." Justin corrected.

"Oh! Yeah... That..." Mo smiled sheepishly.

"So then it should be easy for us." Atticus said.

"So, me, obviously." Justin smirked as he walked ahead, leaving his sister behind.

"Normally, I'd object, but even I can't make that argument." Alex said before following him.

"Alright." Atticus said.

They soon walked toward the temple-like building and came to a dragon artifact.

Justin removed its head. "Uh... Okay... Open up... Show me the way..." he then told the stone head. "Reveal the path."

Nothing seemed to happen.

"Let's try Alex." Atticus said.

Justin gave the head to Alex.

Alex grunted slightly, but she could still carry the head, and it glowed when she touched it, making the plants reveal the path. "I did it!" she then smiled, handing him the head back. "That was easy."

"Your intentions must have been pure." Atticus smiled.

"Or it must've been a delayed reaction from what I-From... What I did..." Justin added, though weakly since no one listened to him as they followed Alex, so he put the head back and slid on his backpack. "Yes! Onward! I'm-Hold on!"

"I wonder how the others are doing?" Mo said.

The explorer and his parrot soon followed after the teenagers and the plants grew back once they were on the path.

* * *

 ** _Meanwhile..._**

Cherry was still relaxing.

Drell came up to see her. "Cherry, where's Atticus, Mo, Alex, and Justin?" he then asked her.

"I dunno, but I am loving this Maui Breeze Cocktail." Cherry smirked as she looked very chill.

"Lax did this to you, right?" Drell asked her.

"I suppose he did..." Cherry shrugged. "You want a cocktail? This guy gave me some free ones."

"Don't mind if I do." Drell said.

Cherry continued to sip her drink.

"One Maui Breeze Cocktail." Drell told the bartender.

"Of course, sir, that'll be $5.90." The bartender said.

"WHAT?!" Drell glared before pointing to Cherry. "She got hers free!"

"Yes, sir, but we were tipped to give her whatever she wants to make her stay more comfortable from a strong young man." The bartender informed.

"A strong young man? " Drell asked.

"Yeah, he had a funny name..." The bartender said. "Atlas... Adonis?"

"Atticus." Another bartender replied for him.

"Atticus, that was it," The bartender then nodded. "Yeah, he said to give that little lady anything she asks for, and he gave us a huge tip, so anything she wants is all free."

"You heard 'em." Cherry smirked.

Drell narrowed his eyes, then brought out his wallet and paid his money.

"Have a nice day~" The bartender said, giving him his cocktail.

"Hey, can I have a bacon cheeseburger?" Cherry asked. "I got mild cravings."

"Oh... Have as many as you want." The bartender smiled.

Drell soon glared as Cherry smirked while sipping her drink.

"This is the life~..." Cherry smirked as she enjoyed this adventure since she could actually relax.

"I'll have a bacon cheeseburger?" Drell tried.

"Sorry, sir, sold out." The bartender replied.

"THIS HAS TO BE ILLEGAL!" Drell slammed his fist on the table, leaving a huge crack in it.

"And to think; Atticus, Alex, Justin, Patch, that explorer guy and some parrot are out searching for The Stone of Dreams while I'm here relaxing." Cherry smiled.

"So that's where they are..." Drell soon said. "Well, at least it's for a good cause."

"Hey... Since you're up, get me another cocktail." Cherry said to him, showing her empty glass.

"LAX!" Drell snapped.

The parrot experiment came out, nervous from his anger. Cherry shook her glass in front of the warlock. Drell grabbed her glass and threw it on the floor and smushed it with his foot.

"Uh, I think you're gonna pay for that." Cherry said.

"I don't care right now," Drell said before glaring at the parrot experiment. "You, undo what you did to her."

"Uh, b-but I promised Atticus-" Lax stammered nervously.

"NOW!" Drell snapped.

Lax then zapped Cherry, turning her back to how she was before.

"Good experiment." Drell smirked.

"Um... I'd like another cocktail, please...?" Cherry asked the bartender with her tone changing since she wasn't so relaxed anymore.

"There's the Cherry I love." Drell smirked.

"Uh, y-you want a cocktail too?" Cherry sounded scared now.

"Why yes." Drell smirked.

"Heh... Great... I think they're five dollars..." Cherry grinned nervously, her left eye twitching mostly from stress.

Drell soon uses his magic to make five dollars appear.

"Heh... That's cool... Um... Heh... I'm just gonna take mine and go sit in the shade..." Cherry said before running off and her hair seemed to fall out every bit at a time. "Oh, man... Man... So much school work when I go back... Then I gotta do my chores... Feed the fish... Oh, dear... Nightmares..."

Lax looked to Drell as they both saw how stressed Cherry was now. Cherry sipped her cocktail, but shook violently which made the rest of the drink fly everywhere and she looked like she hadn't slept in _weeks_.

* * *

The explorer was heard talking with his parrot while Atticus, Mo, Justin, and Alex were walking down the path. Atticus used his super-hearing to hear what the explorer was talking about.

"Come on, Giselle, why do you always have to bring that up?" The explorer said to his parrot. "Oh, I do apologize, you're getting wet, oh, in a rainforest while we're trying to save you."

"And our friends." Atticus reminded him and the parrot.

"Stone of Dreams..." The explorer then said. "One wish per wizard. You guys get to restore your family, the beautiful Giselle becomes herself again, and what do I use it for though? I mean, that's the question, isn't it?"

Giselle soon squawked.

"No, I know nobody asked, but if they did, I-" The explorer tried to explain only to get in an argument with his parrot.

"Are you two having an argument?" Mo asked.

"Well, we can't help it, she wasn't always like this." The explorer replied as he cradled Giselle.

"What exactly happened that got her turned into a parrot?" Patch asked.

"Oh, it's really quite a story," The explorer smiled until his fingers got bit on which made him yelp in pain. "Ow! Ow! Finger! Blood! Ow! Pain!"

Giselle soon let go of him.

"Uh, I don't know really." The explorer soon told the others.

Atticus has a feeling Giselle made the explorer not tell them the reason why she was turned into a parrot. Justin led the way with Atticus. Mo looked all around and helped Alex out with the plants.

"It's like the plants like you or something." Alex murmured to Mo.

"You could say I have a way with natrue." Mo said.

Alex smiled to her before glaring at her older brother. "Justin!"

"Sorry, I just wanted to make sure we're headed in the right-" Justin tried to explain until he saw a waterfall in front of them. "Double Waterfall, yes! We're headed in the right direction, perfect!"

"Great." Patch said.

Justin walked off, making a plant hit his sister in the face.

"Hey! I've got an idea," Alex glared. "Why don't _I_ lead and _you_ follow?!"

"Yeah, because you keep meeting the plants hit her." Mo glared before smirking as she made a plant hit Justin.

"OW!" Justin cried out.

Alex and Mo smirked to each other about that.

"Plus, at least I didn't walk into a giant spider web." Alex smirked.

"WAH!" Justin panicked again. "GET IT OFF OF ME! GET IT OFF OF ME!"

Hearing him panic caused the others to laugh.

"Oh, that never gets old!" Alex laughed with the others before backing up into a spider web. "He was screaming like a little girl! WAH! Get it off me! Get it off me!"

Justin then smirked to her.

"That doesn't count," Alex glared. "I actually am a little girl."

"How about I have the map? I read and speak Spanish." Atticus said.

"Oh, yeah?" Justin glared.

"Yes, allow me to demonstrate..." Atticus smiled. "'Esta es una chica. Este es mi perro. Hablo mejor español a pesar de ser estadounidense'."

This surprised both Justin and Alex. Justin soon gave the map to Atticus.

"How do you know so much Spanish?" Alex asked.

"My little cousin watches a **_LOT_ ** of Dora the Explorer," Atticus said. "That, and I've been taking Spanish classes."

Mo and Patch smiled to Atticus as he now took the lead.

"Well, our mother's Spanish, so, yeah..." Justin mumbled slightly.

Atticus simply rolled his eyes at Justin.

"Patch, make sure those two don't try anything." Mo told the Dalmatian while pointing to the explorer and the parrot.

"You got it, Mo." Patch saluted her.

"That's so cute," Mo giggled as Patch saluted with his paw as she then went to stand beside Atticus as he held the map. "So, where do we go next?" she then asked.

"Let's see..." Atticus said as he looked at the map. "Six degrees North by northeast, and when we get to the stopping point, change directions until all the way."

"Okay." Mo said.

Patch looked back to the explorer and the parrot as they talked about something before following Atticus, Mo, and the Russo siblings.

"I wonder how things are going with Max, Dragon, Robyn, and Cherry?" Mo said.

* * *

 ** _Meanwhile, back with the others..._**

Cherry was still shaking as she was very stressed out and Drell tried to snap his fingers to snap her out of it, but she seemed to be in her own mantra about how stressed she was about school.

"Caracoles." The waitress smiled to Jerry.

"Caracoles..." Jerry repeated.

"Hey, Jerry," Drell said before looking around for Theresa. "Where's Theresa?"

"Who?" Jerry asked like he didn't know who his wife was, which, in this case, he didn't.

"This is bad." Drell whispered.

"GAH! Bad?! Heh,... This is nothing compared to like those three essays I have to write back home!" Cherry said before her teeth chattered so bad that one popped out of her mouth.

"Ugh..." Drell winced. "I hope that was a baby tooth."

Lax soon made Cherry go back to her relaxation.

"All right, she can relax for now, but if she orders me around, I'm gonna make her run laps and do push-ups in gym all day." Drell threatened.

Lax nodded in understanding.

Max and Robyn soon came to order some guava juice, but it was actually papaya juice and Jerry loved the way the waitress said it in her accent.

"Dang it." Robyn said.

"Man, get your fruit straight, man." Max mumbled.

"What?" Jerry asked him.

"Oh, nuthin'," Max said before taking his own juice and smiled to the waitress. "Thank you!"

"You're welcome." The waitress smiled back.

'I hope this works.' Robyn thought to herself as Dragon came over.

"Hey, um, why don't you take this over to that, um, girl for me?" Max asked Jerry, gesturing to Theresa who was far off with a magazine. "You know, she was kinda asking about you earlier."

"Who is that?" Jerry asked him. "Is that your mom?"

"Well..." Robyn whispered to herself, but not saying anything.

Dragon simply shook his head innocently.

"Unless you think she is and memories are flooding back." Max said to his father.

"You know, you're a weird little kid, you know that?" Jerry glanced at him.

"Yeah, I get that a lot..." Max admitted before pushing the drink closer to him. "So... Hmm?"

"No, I'm good." Jerry told him before eyeing the waitress.

Robyn had an idea of how to get Jerry's attention away from the waitress.

"No worries..." Max mumbled to Jerry.

"But you know that waitress is kind of a dog." Robyn told Jerry.

"Oh, come on, girly." Jerry said.

Dragon watched between Jerry and Robyn to see how this would play out.

"Oh, come on, have you looked at her?" Robyn continued. She soon secretly used her magic on the waitress.

"Yes, I have, and she's hot," Jerry smiled before turning to the waitress. "She's a hot-"

The waitress was soon turned into an actual dog.

"Um... That's not funny," Jerry told Robyn, trying not to laugh only to fail. "Okay, it's a little funny. You stole that from me!"

"Maybe." Robyn smiled innocently.

"All right, joke's over, turn her back before somebody sees," Jerry said to the blonde girl before looking to Max. "Your girlfriend's pretty clever."

"I'm not his girlfriend!" Robyn told him.

"Ooh, tough break, buddy." Jerry said to Max.

"Robyn will change the waitress back as soon as you take this over there." Max smirked as he handed his father the drink to take to his mother so they could fall in love at first sight.

"Fine... But I don't know why you want me to." Jerry sighed as he soon took the drink only for Theresa to crash against him and the drink splashed on both of them.

"Uh-oh..." Robyn said.

Max considered this to be mission accomplished though since his parents ended up seeing each other.

"What is the matter with you?!" Theresa glared.

"I'm so sorry!" Jerry frowned to her. "I was actually bringing that drink to you."

"Why?" Theresa glared. "So you could throw it at me?"

Robyn soon used her magic to make Theresa get back at Jerry. This made them both gasp however.

"I'm so sorry, I don't know why I just did that!" Theresa said to Jerry.

"Oh, you don't know why you did?" Jerry glared.

Dragon face-pawed this situation.

Jerry soon saw Robyn shrugging innocently and decided to not make what happened a big deal. "You know what? Um... It's okay..." he then said to his future wife. "Let's just call it even."

"No, I wasn't trying to make things even, I-" Theresa tried to explain.

"No harm done, seriously," Jerry reassured her. "I mean it, it's fine. It's okay."

Theresa soon laughed to him and smiled shyly.

'Yes! She's smiling shyly; that's a start.' Robyn thought to herself.

"Sorry..." Theresa said as she soon walked away from Jerry.

"What are you doing?" Jerry asked Robyn and Max.

"Trying to get you two together." Robyn said, referring to both him and Theresa.

"Cute and feisty? Those are the most dangerous," Jerry replied. "I could really fall for her, you know, if she was a wizard."

"But, but, but..." Robyn frowned.

"What does that matter?" Max added.

"I told you, I'm a full wizard," Jerry replied. "I'm not going to give up my powers for some mortal. Oh, this is sticky now, this is sticky..." he then said as he looked to his shirt and left to go clean it up.

"Ugh..." Max groaned before walking off and looked thoughtful. "Why do I feel like there was something I was supposed to do?" he then asked himself as he soon walked off, leaving the waitress as a dog.

"Yikes!" Robyn panicked and changed the waitress back before following Max.

Dragon soon went after them.

* * *

 ** _Back in the rainforest..._**

It was getting dark as they continued their journey and soon, mosquitoes came to suck their blood. The only one that seemed to be attracted by the mosquitoes was Alex.

"Man, those mosquitoes are really attacking her." Atticus said.

"I have a name, you know." Alex glared out of aggravation from the pesty insects.

"I know." Atticus said.

"Hmm... Maybe it's something you put in your hair..." Mo suggested as she looked at Alex's dark-colored hair.

"Like what?" Alex asked.

"Do you use perfumed shampoo?" Mo asked.

"Yeah, a little." Alex admitted.

"That can attract mosquitoes," Mo replied. "You should try some scent-free stuff for the next time you go outside like this so they don't bother you. My mother bought me some special brands, and also, that way I don't get head lice."

"And I bet your mom would want you to do the same thing." Atticus told Alex.

"Hm... Maybe..." Alex pondered.

Atticus and Justin stepped in something and looked around before something strange happened.

"Why does it look like the earth is rising...?" Atticus asked.

"Uh-oh, Atticus, you and Justin are standing in quicksand!" Mo panicked.

Atticus and Justin noticed this and then panicked themselves.

"Okay, Atticus, stay calm, what would a good scout do to get himself out of a quicksand trap?" Atticus panicked.

"Give us your hands." Mo told the boys as she reached out for Atticus's hand.

Atticus did just that and made sure he didn't use his strength. Mo took Atticus's hand as tight as she could, though she took a hold of the map and gave it to Alex to help her boyfriend out.

"Not funny!" Justin yelped once Alex had the map.

"Now maybe we can get someplace, huh?" Alex smirked.

"Alex, help your brother, and that means now!" Mo glared.

"Okay, so we're here, and need to get there..." Alex said as she ignored all of them.

"You're holding it upside-down!" Justin scolded as he continued to sink. "Grab onto something!"

"Oh," Alex chuckled as she turned the map around. "Well... That makes it better... Not really!"

"Will you help us?!" Mo snapped.

Atticus soon climbed out from Mo's help and was about to help Justin since Alex didn't seem interested despite her older brother being in danger, and where he was successful.

* * *

"Are you okay?" Mo asked Atticus.

"Yeah... Man, standing in quicksand is a scary feeling," Atticus replied. "But I knew that it I stayed calm I would be fine."

Mo smiled to him and hugged him since he was okay now. Alex soon had a stick, but kept it out of Justin's reach.

"ALEX!" Mo and Atticus scolded.

"Hang on, we're making a deal." Alex told them.

"No needing to make any deals." Atticus said.

"It's a sibling thing." Alex replied.

"I have an older sister and a little brother and a little sister, and we never do this to each other!" Atticus scolded.

"Fine, I'll help Justin... If... He promises I can be in charge." Alex narrowed her eyes.

"Seriously?" Mo asked.

"Why would I put you in charge?" Justin glared. "Just give me the stick!"

"You know, I hear the more you struggle, the faster you sink." Alex advised.

"You better watch, Just where you stand; The floor is quicker, Than quicksand..." Cherry's voice said in Atticus's head which was advice from when she played Jumanji, and it ended up being a killer adventure.

Atticus soon used his magic to get Justin out of the quicksand. Justin gasped as he came out.

"You okay?" Atticus smiled.

"Yeah... No thanks to Alex!" Justin glared at his younger sister.

"Alex, that was totally selfish of you!" Mo scolded. "Don't you care that your brother could've died?!"

"Ah, he was fine..." Alex shrugged.

"No, he wasn't!" Mo glared.

Patch soon caught up with the explorer and his parrot.

"Oh, thank goodness, there you are," The explorer smiled. "Thought I'd lost ya. Did I miss anything?"

"No, not a thing." Justin groaned about how careless his younger sister was.

"Alright, let's keep going." Atticus said.

"Let's move, this way!" Alex said as she walked one way.

"The other way." Justin groaned.

"The other this way." Alex then said as she turned around.

They soon walked off to where the mountains were.

* * *

"You really miss your mom, huh?" Mo asked Alex on the way.

"Believe or not, yeah, I do..." Alex admitted with a sigh. "I even miss the way she would say 'I told you so'."

"Moms sure do say that when they're proven right." Mo said.

"Believe me, I know." Atticus agreed, knowing how his mother could be sometimes whenever she was right about something.

"I wonder how things are going with the others?" Mo said.

"Thanks for the help, Mr...?" Atticus spoke to the explorer.

"Name's Archie, you already met Giselle." The explorer replied.

"Right... Nice to meet you, um, Archie." Atticus said politely, though in reality, he didn't trust him.

* * *

 ** _Meanwhile, back with the others..._**

Cherry was soon relaxed again and finished another cocktail. "Hey! Can I get another cocktail?!" she then called out.

"Good Lord, she is the neediest person when she's relaxed!" Drell complained. "But... I guess this is better than her being overly panicked."

"Cocktail..." Cherry called.

"I'm not gonna kill her, I'm not gonna kill her, I'm not gonna kill her..." Drell muttered as he refilled her cocktail.

Cherry took it and sipped it peacefully. "I'd also love a pedicure..." she then said, sliding her shoes off in front of him.

"Someone give this girl a pedicure before I strangle her!" Drell called out.

Max and Robyn walked by.

"Hey! Get over here!" Drell demanded.

Robyn came over nervously.

"Give Cherry a pedicure." Drell told her before walking off.

"Seriously?!" Robyn glared.

"You're not doing anything." Drell said before walking away.

"I'll get you a stylist." Robyn told Cherry.

"Tell them dark blue, kinda like the midnight sky." Cherry said, still relaxing.

"You got it." Robyn said.

"Maybe that'll keep her busy a while..." Drell mumbled as he tried to relax himself.

* * *

Max and Dragon were both seen doing what they could to keep Jerry and Theresa together.

"Think, boy, how can we get Mom and Dad back together?" Max asked his dog, trying to think, but that hurt his brain a little due to how he was sometimes.

Dragon began to think of how to keep Jerry and Theresa together.

"Hmm..." Max hummed in thought with Dragon.

Jerry walked off with a mat in his arm and a woman told him to call her and he nodded to her. "Yoga lesson, which is just fancy stretching if you ask me," He then told Max. "But I mean, look at the..." he then gestured to the woman's body, thinking she was attractive.

"Really? That's great, sounds like you just got money to burn." Max chuckled sheepishly.

"Hey, if you go to the restaurant tonight, don't order the noodles," Jerry advised. "Because at 9:00, they're gonna turn into worms! People are gonna freak."

Dragon simply rolled his eyes.

"Really? Really? Pasta in the worms?" Max looked a little agitated. "The dad I know would never let me get away with something like that."

"I know, mine neither," Jerry agreed before looking at his shirt. "Hey, are you from New York?" he then asked. "Me too!"

"Yeah... I guess...?" Max said as he started to forget about who he was.

Dragon soon started to panic about Max. Jerry soon came to a woman and flirted with her.

Max then saw his mother and ran to her. "Oh! Theresa!" he called out. "Where are you going?"

"None of your business," Theresa scoffed. "Look, I know what this is about."

"You do?" Max asked.

Dragon looked curious himself as he watched the two.

"Yes, you're trying to set me up with your friend, but trust me, he couldn't be less interested." Theresa frowned as she saw Jerry with another woman.

"What? No, that's not true at all!" Max smiled nervously. "In fact, he told me that you were his type!"

Dragon nodded in agreement.

"Really?" Theresa asked.

"Yeah." Max nodded.

"Well... It doesn't even matter, because I've already made plans." Theresa said.

Dragon looked worried as he saw a man coming.

"With who?" Max glared slightly.

"Uh, ahem," The man cleared his throat as he came beside Theresa. "All set. The boat is ready for us."

"Thank you." Theresa smiled to him.

Max soon used his magic on the boat to make it sink. "Oh, um, that boat?" he then asked.

"Son of a witch..." Drell said as he secretly watched. "Max Russo actually used his brain."

"Would you excuse me for just one moment, please?" The man smiled nervously before dashing off.

Dragon was impressed with Max. Max smiled and shrugged innocently to Theresa when she gave him a look, thinking he had something to do with the sinking boat.

* * *

 ** _Meanwhile, back with the rest of the group..._**

Patch kept a close eye on Archie and Giselle like he promised Atticus and Mo he would as they stayed closer beside Justin and Alex. He made sure to listen to what was going on between the explorer and the parrot. Giselle seemed to be bossing Archie around with a plan they both had about getting to the Stone of Dreams first. Patch didn't like the sound of that.

"Yeah, yeah, I know you were sentenced to 50 years in feathers, but maybe they couldn't find us if we moved to some remote jungle somewhere," Archie suggested. "Just you and me."

Giselle squawked to him.

"But if we take the Stone first, they'll disappear forever." Archie replied.

Giselle squawked at him again.

"Which is why it's the perfect plan..." Archie then said to Giselle.

Giselle chattered and ruffled her feathers a little.

"It really is the perfect plan," Archie smiled to her. "You're kind of good at this, aren't you?"

That was all Patch needed to hear as he rushed off to warn the others.

"Careful, guys." Atticus warned as he came to the edge of a cliff while following the map.

"Atticus, stop!" Mo told her boyfriend.

Atticus soon stopped and looked down before looking a little nervous about the long fall down below. Justin, Alex, and Patch soon joined them. Atticus soon looked at the map again for help.

"How are we gonna get across this thing?" Justin complained. "There's no way, it's impossible! We're totally, completely, hopelessly doomed!"

"Wow, and I thought Cherry was a downer..." Atticus rolled his eyes while looking at the map. "According to this, we have to build a path of stone-"

"That's not gonna happen." Alex rolled her eyes.

"With magic..." Atticus finished.

"That might happen." Alex then said.

Before Atticus could use his magic, Justin stepped up and used his magic to make the bridge. Patch's pants were heard.

"Hey, boy!" Atticus smiled down to his dog.

Patch began to whisper of what he found out to Atticus.

"They did, huh?" Atticus asked. "You're sure?"

"Mm-hmm," Patch nodded before looking down with a small yelp. "Whoa!"

"Ooh, careful, Patch," Atticus told his Dalmatian, putting him back in a safe spot. "I don't want you to fall."

Justin soon used his magic and made the bridge of stone.

"Nice bridge, Justin." Mo approved.

"Thanks, Mo," Justin smiled. "I may not be a full wizard, I might not have a family wand, and Alex was no help whatsoever, but you gotta admit, this, uh... This is pretty impressive. All it takes is a superior knowledge of hand magic, and two semesters of Advanced Placement Geometry."

Alex didn't look impressed, though as she didn't say anything.

"What? No 'Loser'?" Justin nudged his sister. "No eye-rolling. 'Get a life'? What was that?" he then spoke for her. "'Thank you, Justin. You saved us. You're my hero'. Well, you're welcome."

"Good job." Archie smiled, patting Justin on his shoulder.

Atticus could actually see why Alex wasn't impressed as he picked up a rock.

Justin was about to cross the bridge only for Alex to stop him. "What?" he asked her.

"Atticus, throw that rock." Alex told the strong Wiccan.

Atticus nodded before he threw the rock so it would land on the bridge. The rock rolled for a little bit on the bridge before stopping. Suddenly and without warning, the bridge began to crumble and fall.

"And that's why we weren't impressed." Atticus said.

"May I be the first?" Alex raised her hand. "Loser!"

Justin glared to her slightly.

"Okay, you know, maybe we're just going to hang back here for a few moments and stay out of your way?" Archie suggested. "No reason for all of us to plummet to our deaths, right?"

Giselle let out a squawk.

"Maybe Atticus should try next." Mo said.

"Hmm... Let's see here..." Atticus said before concentrating on making his own bridge, and where soon enough, it had appeared.

"Looks sturdy enough..." Alex said.

"I'm sure it is, like its creator." Mo smirked.

Atticus looked to her and blushed about that. They soon started to move, but the bridge blocked Archie and Giselle's path.

"What's this?" Archie asked out of surprise.

"Sorry, guess it only allows five at a time." Patch guessed.

"Mo, you gonna be okay?" Atticus asked.

"Hold my hand?" Mo asked, holding out her hand. "I'm a little nervous to cross alone, but I trust you."

* * *

They soon walked the rest of the way. Mo took a deep breath in and out while following Atticus.

"It's okay, I gotcha." Atticus smiled to her.

Once on the other side, Mo calmed down.

"Is that better?" Atticus smiled.

"You're amazing." Mo smiled back.

Although, after they got off the bridge, it disappeared.

"Hello? Hello!" Archie called out. "Don't forget your loyal and trusty guides!"

Patch shook his head to the others about Archie and Giselle.

"Could you just send the rocks back?!" Archie asked.

"Sorry, there's no time!" Atticus told him.

"We'll come back for you after we get The Stone!" Justin added.

"Bye!" Alex added before waving and running off.

Atticus, Mo, and Patch soon joined them. Giselle soon chattered as they went off as Archie rolled his eyes.

* * *

As they walked, it was soon getting close to night time as the sun was setting, and where this meant that their time was getting shorter.

"I guess we have to set up camp for the night?" Mo frowned.

"Yeah." Atticus nodded.

"All right... I just hope that'll be okay." Mo said.

"I'm sure it will." Atticus comforted.

They soon came together to make a fire and shelter for the night since it was late for all of them. Patch began to get tired. Atticus saw this and decided to help Patch get some sleep, it had been a long day for all of them anyway, and where most of the night was quiet.

"You warm enough?" Justin asked his sister.

Alex looked to him before she looked like she was in doubt and asked solemnly, "Justin, what if we don't get The Stone in time and we can't save everyone?"

Atticus could tell Alex was actually scared.

"Don't worry about it," Justin smiled. "We will."

"How do you know that?" Alex frowned.

"Because it's you and I with some friends," Justin encouraged. "How can we not?"

"He's right." Atticus added.

"You know, I think this is the longest you've ever gone... Wait," Justin said to Alex before pretending to look at a wristwatch. "This is the longest you've ever gone without making fun of me."

Alex chuckled to that.

"It's true!" Justin smiled to her.

"Wow." Mo also smiled.

"I knew there was something I was supposed to do," Alex soon said. "Where do you want me to start?"

"Aw, do you have to ruin the moment?" Atticus asked. "I never do this to my brothers and sisters."

"He's right, now come on, don't ruin the moment." Mo smiled.

"They're right, I actually like this, let's try this..." Justin advised.

Alex then shrugged with a small smirk, but she kept herself quiet. Mo smiled as she was happy that Alex didn't ruin the moment.

"Uh, Justin?" Alex piped up. "I know I don't say it very often, but thank you."

"You're welcome." Justin smiled to her.

"Thank him for what?" Mo prompted.

"He knows what." Alex mumbled.

Mo didn't know what Alex meant. Alex still didn't say anything.

"Alexandra Margarita Russo~..." Mo smirked.

"Hey!" Alex glared.

"Come on, tell us." Mo said.

"Why is it any of your business?" Alex asked.

"Because I know even though you make fun of your brother, you love him." Mo replied.

"Just like any other sibling." Atticus said.

"What do you know?" Alex replied. "Maybe I'd be better off _without_ my brothers... Sometimes."

"Don't _ever_ say that! You don't let your family die! **EVER!** " Mo glared as that sounded offensive to her before she stormed off briefly to be alone.

"What's with her?" Alex asked.

Atticus didn't say anything and soon came to join Mo.

* * *

"I needed you..." Mo whispered as she transported herself somewhere else, she then took some flowers and began to make a crown out of it.

Atticus came behind her, wondering what she was doing, but was silent. He then felt a cold chill before turning around and saw marked graves of a couple right behind them with familiar names to Mo which made him frown to that.

"My mom sent us some flowers..." Mo softly told Atticus as she knelt by the graves.

"That was kind of her." Atticus replied.

Mo soon gave him the flower crown and she made herself a flower necklace. "Do you like lilies?" she asked him.

"I love 'em." Atticus smiled.

Mo smiled back and put the flower crown on his head before frowning. "I think Alex is evil... She said she would let her brothers die..." she then said softly.

"I'm sure she was just exaggerating." Atticus said.

"You sure?" Mo asked.

"Oh, come on, who would honestly leave their siblings for dead?" Atticus replied.

"True." Mo nodded.

"Don't worry about her..." Atticus comforted. "She's just a bit of a troublemaker."

"I can tell." Mo said.

"Come on, let's get some sleep, it's been a long day." Atticus comforted.

"It has..." Mo admitted before yawning. "I'm a little cold though."

"I'll keep you warm." Atticus suddenly hugged her.

Mo smiled at his offer. They soon came back to the campsite and went to get some sleep. Justin and Alex eventually already fell asleep and Atticus and Mo went to join them for the night, and where the rest of the night was smooth sailing. The night had passed and everyone was still asleep for the most part.


	10. Chapter 10

Patch ran a little in his sleep, but an eye opened when he heard a twig snap in the background, and where he growled as he got in fighting position. Justin and Alex soon heard it too and came to check it out, and used their magic for defense before going to see who it was. Patch joined them and looked up, though snickered while putting a paw to his muzzle. It was Archie and he was now somewhat fused to the tree thanks to Justin and Alex's magic.

"Oh, uh, sorry!" Justin said nervously.

"We didn't know who it was," Alex added. "And Justin was just like 'There's something out there', plus, I'm really not good in the morning."

Atticus and Mo soon joined them and couldn't help but snicker at what they saw.

"But hey, you made it, you know, that's great," Justin nervously said to Archie as he was stuck. "I thought we were gonna have to do this alone-"

"Look, there they are!" Alex pointed out. "That's the White Cliffs! That's where The Stone is," she then took a look at the map before groaning, but it was upside down. "Ugh... It's so far away."

Atticus simply took the map from her before turning it right-side up before giving it back to her.

"And there it is again!" Alex said. "We're so close."

"Come on." Justin told her before pulling her away.

Atticus, Mo, and Patch soon joined them. Archie soon got unstuck and ended up landing on top of Giselle.

* * *

 ** _Back with the others..._**

Jerry smiled as he talked with the girls as they passed him.

"Jerry, we need your help." Robyn told him.

"What?" Jerry asked. "What now?"

"I can't remember anything before the first grade and my brother and sister never came back last night." Max frowned.

"I don't know why you're telling me this stuff," Jerry shrugged. "Maybe you should go tell your parents, kid."

"Uh, that's kinda hard for us to do." Robyn said.

"They went to try to find The Stone of Dreams." Max quickly added.

"What?" Jerry asked, a bit seriously. "But that's incredibly dangerous."

"Yeah, well, it was kind of your idea." Max reminded him.

"I didn't think they'd actually try and do it." Jerry frowned.

"It was their only option." Robyn said.

"Look, you're the only person I know that can help us find them," Max told his father. "Please."

Jerry looked away for a moment before looking back to them and gave a long look before sighing. "All right, come on, I've got a map."

Dragon knew that Jerry would be able to help.

"The problem is it doesn't tell you where to start." Jerry said as he laid down the map for Max and Robyn to see.

Drell watched this and Hilda was beside him, sipping a soda, though quite loudly.

"Do you two mind?" Robyn asked.

"Just making sure this goes well... And... I'm a little worried... About..." Drell said, though looked to Hilda. " **WILL YOU STOP THAT?!** "

Hilda pouted to him. "You yelled at me..."

"No, no, don't cry!" Drell told her. "I'm sorry!"

"We're never going to find The Stone of Dreams at this rate." Robyn groaned.

"Oh, my gosh, is that a treasure map?" Theresa asked as she appeared right behind them.

"A treasure map? No!" Jerry laughed. "Don't be ridiculous."

"It is!" Theresa smiled as she took the map. "It _is_ a treasure map!"

"No, it's not." Robyn smiled nervously.

"Well, it is, it's just that we're missing a part," Max suddenly said. "My brother Justin and my sister... What's her name... They had something that's supposed to go in this corner. Uh, it was a picture of a fort, with this... I don't know how to describe it, this gargoyle thingy on it."

"Well, that could be anywhere." Jerry shrugged.

"Without the missing piece, we won't be able to find out where the gargoyle thing is." Robyn said.

"Oh, I know where that is," Theresa said. "I saw that on my artifact tour yesterday. It's right... Um..." she then paused before smiling. "Oh, wait, do I get to come with?"

Jerry looked up at her before looking over and the others gestured for him to agree. "No." he then said, much to their dismay.

"Jerry Russo, I'm going to pulverize you!" Drell snapped.

"Of course you can help." Hilda told Theresa.

Jerry stammered while Theresa smiled about going along.

"This is going to be so much fun!" The mortal woman beamed. "I'll drive... If that's all right with you."

"We're alright with that." Robyn said.

Theresa smiled and then walked off. Jerry gave a look to the others.

"You've gotta learn to let us do the talking," Drell smirked as he flaunted his long black hair. "I have a way with the ladies."

"IN WHAT DIMENSION?!" Cherry's voice called out mockingly.

"We are so leaving her behind." Drell said.

"CAN'T WE LEAVE _YOUR_ FAT BEHIND?!" Cherry's voice replied.

"Don't make me come over there!" Drell threatened, raising his glass and crushed it in his hand, but he wasn't bleeding.

"I'll shut up now..." Cherry's voice said softly.

"That's what I thought." Drell smirked.

Cherry stuck her tongue out when he wasn't looking.

"Let's go, boys!" Theresa called out.

"And away we go." Dragon said.

* * *

 ** _Meanwhile, again..._**

"The map kinda ends here..." Atticus told the others as he stopped. "It says we have to find a cave."

"Does it say where to look?" Mo asked.

"A cave?" Archie added. "Somewhere in a mile of cliffs?"

Giselle squawked to that.

"Well, that really narrows it down, doesn't it?" Archie deadpanned.

Atticus soon read to himself in the Spanish language. "It says 'the one who knows the least shall lead the way'." he then translated.

"Alex!" Justin spoke up.

Alex glared slightly.

"Sorry, it was a reflex." Justin told her.

"Oh, no, it's okay," Alex smiled. "I was about to say me too."

"What about someone younger?" Mo asked.

"Max is all the way back at the resort." Alex replied.

"Who says it has to be Max?" Mo asked before gesturing to a group of people not too far away from them.

"Ohh." Alex smiled.

Archie, Justin, and Atticus seemed to get in a tangent about the map. Alex just sighed and walked off with Mo to get some help.

* * *

"Excuse me, sorry, hey..." Alex said as she passed by the group of goats who looked up at her and Mo.

"Pardon us, we're just trying to get through." Mo said.

"Hi, I'm Alex, and this is Mo," The teenage wizard said to the people. "We're so sorry to bother you, but we really need your help."

The people looked confused like they didn't understand her.

"English?" Alex frowned. "No, of course not."

"What language are they speaking?" Mo asked Alex.

"Uh... I'm not sure..." Alex muttered.

A woman warned a younger girl to stay away from the crazy girls.

"Wait, you said 'loco'," Mo said. "That's 'crazy' in Spanish!"

And where that reminded Alex of a spell. "In Spanish class, I took a nap then, how about a floating caption?" she then recited to make some magic happen.

Suddenly, the people spoke in their language and subtitles appeared like in a movie when a foreign language was spoken.

"I think they're looking for a cave." The woman said to a man.

"Yes, yes, that's it, where is it?" Mo asked.

"Maybe if we keep smiling and nodding, they'll go away." The other woman suggested.

"I wonder why they look like they've been sleeping on the ground?" The first woman wondered with a forced smile.

"Ugh! This is subverting us nowhere!" Mo groaned.

"Okay, we're good, sorry to bother you," Alex smiled nervously. "Could've stuck with 'Don't know where the cave is'."

Mo and Alex soon walked off as that was no help at all. They were soon met up with a little girl. The girl greeted them in Spanish, but had a friendly smile.

"This is what I was talking about." Mo said to Alex.

"And you're right." Alex said.

"Do you know where the cave is?" Mo asked the little girl.

The girl soon took her hand and walked off with her.

"I don't suppose you have a breath mint on you, do you?" Alex asked the little girl as she followed. "No? Okay..."

* * *

 ** _Meanwhile, back with Max, Robyn, and Dragon..._**

Theresa was reading aloud in Spanish, of course perfectly since it was her native language. "It says that the path will only reveal itself to the one whose intentions are pure," she then translated for the others. "What the heck does that mean?"

"It means, it's probably time for you to go, and thank you for your help, but we've got it from here." Jerry dismissed her.

"Not exactly." Robyn said.

"No way!" Theresa frowned. "I'm not going now and letting you guys have all the fun! Besides, neither of you read Spanish, right?"

"No, we don't." Robyn said for Jerry.

"So, I guess we're gonna have to figure this out together." Jerry soon said.

Robyn could tell Jerry and Theresa were starting to fall in love.

"The time for that is way over, people..." Max said as he seemed to drift. "Whoever you are. Look, tick-tock, we've gotta keep moving."

"But we can't... You know..." Jerry gestured to Theresa since she was a mortal.

"Uh, Theresa, I think I see dolphins out there!" Robyn told the mortal woman while pointing out to the ocean.

"Huh? Where?" Theresa asked before going to take a look. "I don't see anything."

Max grunted and took the dragon head out and it glowed in his arms which showed a secret path. Dragon soon helped with the distraction.

"Look, right-There's a path!" Max pointed out to his parents. "I didn't even see that! Come on! Come on!"

Dragon began to lead the way.

"Is he part pointer?" Theresa asked.

"Um, something like that." Robyn said sheepishly.

They soon followed the path and the plants came back once they crossed it.

* * *

 ** _Meanwhile, back with the others..._**

Justin panted as they were all climbing together.

"I don't suppose you have a flashlight on you, do you?" Alex asked as the inside looked quite dark.

"Oh, allow me." Archie said before clapping his hands and brought out a lit match.

However, once it was lit, it was soon blown out.

"That's pretty much all I've got." Archie sulked.

Justin and Alex then tried to use their magic, but nothing seemed to happen. Atticus and Patch soon tried their own magic, but the same thing happened.

"Your magic's not working," Mo frowned. "This cave must be enchanted."

"Mine's not working either, but I like that 'enchanted' excuse, I'm gonna have to use that." Alex smirked.

"Me too." Archie frowned.

"Then guess we go ahead without light." Atticus said.

"Can't you see in the dark?" Alex asked Patch.

"I'm not a cat." Patch reminded her.

"Oh, right." Alex said.

"You two can wait here if you want." Justin said to Archie and Giselle.

"What, let you two go alone?" Archie replied. "No, no, no. I've learned from my mistakes. We're in this together."

Giselle soon began to bite Archie's thumb. Patch cringed as that sounded quite painful.

"You know what, we'll wait here." Archie told them.

"Okay..." Justin took a deep breath. "You ready?"

"No, but, let's go." Alex said.

Atticus, Mo, Patch, Alex, and Justin began to go in.

"Good luck," Archie told them. "See you soon! Watch out for the bats and the spiders and the scorpions and the snakes."

"We got it!" Alex called back in annoyance.

"See ya, wouldn't wanna be ya." Archie whispered.

"I hope the others are having a better time than we are." Mo said.

"Mo? Do you wanna hold my hand?" Atticus offered.

"I think I should, yes." Mo nodded.

They soon went off further in.

* * *

 ** _Meanwhile with Max, Dragon, and Robyn..._**

Max and Theresa were trying to help Jerry out as, like Justin before him, got stuck in the quicksand, but at least he had decent help around. However, Max and Theresa were unable to get him out.

"I'm still in here, guys!" Jerry panicked. "I am not having any fun! Why am I not laying by the pool?!"

"Just stay calm before you sink even more!" Robyn told him.

"Second time's the charm." Max suggested.

Jerry panicked a little, grabbing the stick as they counted to three before pulling only to miss again.

"Maybe it's too slippery!" Robyn panicked now.

"Are you hands sweaty?" Robyn asked.

"Well, let's see, my heart's racing, I'm on the edge, what do _you_ think?" Jerry replied.

"There's no need to be snippy, I'm just trying to help you," Robyn told the adult wizard. "Just calm down and we'll try again." She then added.

"Hurry!" Jerry begged.

Robyn simply sighed as she used her magic to get him out of the sand.

"What are you doing?!" Jerry asked Robyn. "That lady will see you! You know mortals can't witness magic!"

Theresa seemed to be distracted with Dragon to notice.

"I think she's good... Now, easy does it..." Robyn said. "My Uncle Chip taught me this one."

Jerry grunted, but was soon out of and away from the quicksand on the ground before he could sink any further.

"You all right?" Robyn asked.

"Yeah... Thanks a lot." Jerry said in relief.

"That's good." Robyn said.

"Oh, you made it out." Theresa said to Jerry.

"I guess I'm stronger than I look." Robyn said innocently.

"Yeah," Jerry added. "Anyway, let's keep going."

The others nodded and did just that while following the map.

* * *

Cherry sat at the bar with sunglasses on, drumming her fingers on the table as she waited for an order, but looked a little tired because she drank so many cocktails.

"Cherry, where is everyone now?" Drell asked, ironically asking in the quietest voice he had ever used.

"Ugh! So many Maui Breeze Cocktails!" Cherry groaned, holding her head. "Do you have to talk so loudly?!"

"Yep, you're back to your normal self, hopefully not as stressed anymore." Drell said.

"I do feel pretty great, minus this headache..." Cherry said, rubbing her eyes with dark circles under them. "Are you going to yell at me for no reason now?"

"Nah, we're on vacation, get some rest..." Drell said, patting her on the back, though because he was him and she was her, it kind of hurt her. "I just hope Atticus can find The Stone of Dreams in time... I'm getting worried about the Russo kids."

"I'm sure they're fine." Cherry said.

"That's a good girl..." Drell smiled to her before frowning. "Uh, hey, if I say anything that upsets you, just let me know."

"Where do I begin?" Cherry glared slightly.

"This is going to be a long time." Drell sighed.

Cherry even put her head on the table with a slight groan.

* * *

 ** _Meanwhile, back with the others..._**

Alex and Justin held hands while Atticus and Mo held each other's hands through the dark and ominous cave.

"Do we even know that this is the right cave?" Alex asked.

Her question was soon answered as torches lit themselves.

"I think that's a hint." Mo guessed.

They soon walked off together, trying to be very careful on the way. A swarm of bats flew by rapidly which startled Alex at first.

"They're not going to hurt you, Alex." Mo assured her.

"This piedra thing better reverse the spell or else I just got bat poop in my hair for nothing!" Alex complained.

"It's the Stone of Dreams, it can do anything," Justin reminded her. "Reverse any spell, show you the future, but you only get one chance at it."

"So, how will we know what it looks like?" Mo asked.

"Ooh! I know what it looks like!" Atticus raised his hand.

This made the others look at him, and Mo giggled a little to his excitement.

"What does it look like then?" Justin asked.

"Well, unless it's flashing, it's kinda black, and it glows white and purple..." Atticus replied. "Kinda like when my friend Cherry uses her magical abilities."

"Nice." Mo said.

They soon went to find the stone.

"Look, I'm sorry for everything..." Alex soon spoke. "I'm sorry. This is all my fault."

"I heard you the first time, I just wanted to hear you say it again." Justin smirked.

"Oh, brother." Mo rolled her eyes.

"Oh, like your little brother doesn't annoy you.' Justin said to her.

"No." Mo said.

"Never?" Justin asked.

"Only when he'd cry in his sleep, but I'd help him fall back asleep..." Mo said. "It's my job as his big sister."

"So, Justin, are you sorry for anything?" Atticus asked.

"Uh, what would I be sorry for?" Justin replied.

Atticus gave him a long look, almost like The Stare, but not as much.

"Okay... I'm sorry too..." Justin sighed.

"About?" Atticus asked firmly.

"Alex is my little sister..." Justin uttered out. "I shouldn't be on her as much. We need each other."

Atticus was proud of Justin for saying that.

"Wait..." Alex said. "What was that?"

"I know," Justin rolled his eyes once he saw her smirking too eagerly. "Not saying it again."

"Come on, Alex." Mo rolled her eyes.

"Oh, come on; I had to give a chance to see if he would say it again." Alex smirked.

Mo just sighed, but kept walking along with the others.

* * *

 ** _Meanwhile..._**

"A path of stone?" Theresa asked, curiously and confused as she looked at the map.

Jerry soon used his wand when she wasn't looking.

"I wonder what it could mean?" Robyn said, acting as if she didn't see what Jerry did.

"I don't know, maybe there's a path along the edge?" Theresa shrugged before putting the map down and suddenly saw a stone bridge before her eyes. "Or a giant bridge right here in the middle! But... How...?"

"Ooh, sometimes you can overlook things without noticing it." Robyn said innocently.

"Yeah, what she said." Jerry added.

"Is it weird that I can't remember what I got for Christmas?" Max asked.

Robyn frowned in concern to him.

"Look, if you don't wanna go on, that's okay." Jerry told Theresa.

"He's right, but the choice is yours, ma'am." Robyn said.

"Oh, what kind of woman doesn't want a little magic in her life?" Theresa smiled as she playfully hit Jerry's arm. "Let's go."

"Your mom is so cool." Robyn giggled to Max.

"Is she...?" Max asked, a little lost.

"Man, we better hurry," Robyn frowned as Theresa crossed the bridge. "Come on, guys."

"You know, for a mortal woman, she is-" Jerry was about to say.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, I got it, she's a keeper, come on." Max rushed him.

They soon followed after Theresa.

"I like the way she walks..." Jerry said out loud.

Robyn and Max smiled as that was a good sign, and even Dragon smiled.

* * *

 ** _Meanwhile, inside of the cave..._**

"Well, this is definitely the place, but how are we going to find the Stone?" Justin asked. "It could be any one of these."

"It's that one." Atticus pointed out to the stone on a pillar like in the Indiana Jones movies.

"Oh, just perfect." Mo sighed.

"Good guess." Justin nodded to the Wiccan.

Alex was soon walking right towards the stone.'

"Careful!" Justin stopped his sister.

* * *

They soon saw a huge hole surrounding the stone they were after.

"Well, someone should put up a railing or something," Alex said. "Seriously, it's dangerous."

"Well, it's not going to be easy." Atticus said.

"Okay... I'll go." Justin replied.

"Justin?" Mo frowned in concern.

"I agree, he goes." Alex said, quickly.

"Alright." Atticus said.

Justin carefully walked over and took a step, but when he did, there was a loud rumbling. He then tried to move again, only for the platform to move from underneath his foot, but luckily, he didn't fall with it.

"Uh, try that one?" Mo suggested nervously.

Justin decided to go with the path that Mo suggested. The others began to get worried about Justin, even Alex.

"Okay... Almost there..." Justin told himself anxiously as he stuck close to the wall.

"I can't look." Mo frowned as she turned away.

"Don't worry, he'll be fine." Atticus assured her.

Mo held Atticus as they watched this, trying to calm down for Justin's sake. Justin kept going as quickly and carefully as he could, he was very nervous himself as he made it for the Stone of Dreams.

"Almost there... Almost there..." Mo said.

"Don't step on the crumbly parts!" Alex told her brother.

"They're all crumbly parts!" Justin told her as he held onto the column.

The floor soon crumbled as the stone glowed and Justin looked down nervously.

" **JUSTIN!** " Alex cried out.

"Watch out!" Atticus and Mo added.

Justin ran off before a pillar could fall on him, but it made the Stone of Dreams fly through the air.

"Justin!" Alex cried out.

"I'm okay! I'm okay!" Justin called back. "Where's the stone?"

Atticus, Mo, and Alex began to look for the stone.

"I see it!" Alex said as she looked down. "I think I can reach it."

"No, it's too dangerous!" Justin told her.

"We don't have much time!" Atticus reminded him.

Alex carefully came down to reach for the stone. Of course, it wasn't easy, but soon enough... "I got it!"

The stone glowed in her hand.

"I got it..." Alex smiled as she tried to climb back up, but screamed as a ledge she stood on crumbled off. "Guys! Guys!"

Atticus and Mo soon helped her up as Justin got back to them.

"We did it..." Alex said in relief. "It's not too late. We can fix everything!"

Justin soon took the stone as it glowed only for something to zip by and snatch it from his hand.

"No, what're you doing? Come back!" Alex demanded.

Giselle squawked as she carried the stone in her mouth and flew off just as Theresa, Max, Robyn, Jerry, and Dragon came in.


	11. Chapter 11

"Did you guys get it?" Robyn asked Atticus, Mo, Justin, and Alex.

"Is everyone okay?" Jerry added as he came with Theresa.

"Dad!/Mom!" Justin and Alex cried out before rushing to them, much to the adults' confusion.

"Uh, guys, the spell isn't broken." Robyn spoke up.

"Seriously, what is with all this hugging?" Theresa complained.

Alex frowned and let go, looking to her mother. "You don't know who I am, do you?" she then asked, a bit sad.

"Sorry," Theresa shrugged and Alex nearly looked like she was going to cry. "Wait... I _do_ know you! You work at the resort!"

"I'm sorry, but you're wrong, ma'am." Robyn frowned.

"The other day at the pool, you guys were asking about reversing that spell, you... Who are you guys...?" Jerry asked.

"I know it's hard to believe, but they're your children..." Robyn told the Russo couple. "You guys are married."

"And the only reason why you don't remember is because of a spell." Mo said.

"No, this is ridiculous," Theresa said as they walked out of the cave. "Would you listen to yourselves? Three kids-"

"I'm a sixteen-year-old girl, will you please stop calling me a kid?" Alex complained. "That was actually one of our issues!"

"Okay, three whatevers." Theresa then said.

"Let's go with 'kids'." Atticus said as Patch joined up with them.

"Hey, boy, why didn't you stop Giselle?" Mo asked Patch.

"Sorry, it all happened so fast," Patch frowned. "I didn't mean for that to happen, please don't be mad!"

"We're not mad." Atticus said.

"I'm really sorry." Patch frowned.

"Aw, it's okay." Atticus hugged his dog to comfort him.

"Anyway, three kids show up and say we're their parents?" Theresa complained. "Also a talking dog?! It doesn't make any sense! I mean, I think I'd remember."

"Except you wouldn't due to the spell." Robyn said.

"And we're supposedly married," Theresa continued to rant. "We are not married!"

"She's right, I mean, I don't get it," Jerry replied. "I swore I would never-..." he then paused as he couldn't finish that sentence.

"But you already have." Robyn said, already knowing what the end of the sentence was.

Jerry soon stammered, unsure of what to say.

"Now what?" Theresa demanded.

"Well... I..." Jerry stammered before looking at her. "Tell me that you're not falling for me, and then we'll know this isn't real."

"I can't tell you that." Theresa shook her head, but smiled.

Robyn knew that they were now in love. Theresa looked very doubtful.

Jerry looked over to her. "If I don't do this, then they disappear forever."

Theresa soon looked overwhelmed.

"Mom, it'll be okay, I promise." Alex told her.

"I'm sorry; I think you have the wrong woman," Theresa said. "I would not forget my own kid. I've gotta go." She soon started to leave.

"Mom!" Alex cried out and was about to go after her only for Justin to hold her back.

Theresa looked back and soon ran away.

"So, is that lady your mom?" Max asked out of confusion.

"Max, don't you remember her?" Robyn asked him out of concern.

Max paused before looking. "Should I?"

"We've gotta do this now," Jerry said as he held out his wand. "Everybody grab the wand."

Alex and Justin soon did and it glowed, but a tornado soon came up and sucked up Max.

"Max!" Everyone panicked.

* * *

Even Theresa found herself worried about him as she began to drive away. "I _do_ remember you..." she then said softly.

Suddenly, the car was grabbed by Drell to make her stop moving any further.

"Uh, sir, I think she gets the message." Cherry said.

"Don't interrupt me!" Drell glared before looking to see she was right. "Oh... She does... My mistake..." He soon let go of the car.

"I'm just glad he didn't drop it on me..." Cherry commented to herself.

* * *

"Stay focused," Jerry told a worried Alex. "It's the only way to get him back. It's only a matter of minutes before time catches up with you too."

Alex and Justin still held onto the wand.

"Say the words, Jerry." Drell said.

Jerry nodded to him as he did his best, this was a big moment for everyone. "A full wizard there can be but one, all power to a daughter or son. To ancient battle, transport us three, where one will emerge in victory!"

The wand soon glowed bright among the family and they all suddenly disappeared.

"They've been vaporized!" Cherry panicked.

"No, they've been transported." Drell assured her.

"Oh... Okay... I knew that..." Cherry said.

Atticus, Mo, and even Patch looked to her in deadpan.

"How's your vacation going, Cherry?" Atticus asked.

"Bananas!" Cherry cried out. "I was having a great time until someone tried to ruin it!"

"You were being way too relaxed." Drell said.

"Why can't you _ever_ let me be happy?!" Cherry complained before running off and seemed to cry.

"I'm trying to toughen you up!" Drell called out.

"By bullying me?!" Cherry asked.

"How do you think I got where I am?" Drell replied. "My mother always insulted me, I wanted to shape up and show her I could stand up for myself!"

"This is getting a little intense." Mo whispered to Atticus.

"Why can't you just be nice to me for once?!" Cherry cried emotionally.

"You guys go help get the Stone." Drell told Atticus and Mo.

"You got it." Atticus and Mo said.

"And as for me?" Patch asked.

"Oh, did you wanna go with them?" Drell asked the Dalmatian.

"Yeah." Patch nodded.

"All right, you can go with them, I'm sure Dragon wants to go with Alex and Justin..." Drell said before taking out his wand to have them go with them. "And awaaaay you go!"

POOF!

Cherry sniffled and wiped her nose with her arm as she looked miserable. Drell soon saw that Cherry actually looked miserable and needed to do something to cheer her up. Cherry looked up at him and looked down.

"Hmm..." Drell hummed before grabbing her face and moving the corners of her mouth right side up to make her smile.

Cherry smiled at first, but then her face dropped, because of course it did. "Friend in Deed is a scary Friendship is Magic episode..." she then said to him.

"Huh?" Drell said in confusion.

Cherry rubbed her cheeks and just sighed.

* * *

Alex soon appeared to be alone. "Justin? Dad? Dragon?" She soon saw Dragon who lead the way out where they were. They seemed to be in a temple of some sorts and looked around while escaping.

"Alex!" Justin called out, but was on another side, not too far from them. "What the...?"

Dragon was confused by why they were in two different spots.

Black smoke came from the sky and Jerry soon came from across from them. "Ready?" he then asked.

"What do you mean 'ready'?" Justin asked as Atticus came beside him, Mo was beside Alex, and Patch came beside Dragon. "Wait, we don't even have our wands!"

Jerry lifted his wand through the air and suddenly, the students of magic were all given their own wands.

"This is more fair." Mo said.

"It's simple; whoever captures the power first keeps it all," Jerry instructed as he made an energy ball with his hands and threw it aside against the stone pillars. "The loser gets nothing. Do you understand?"

Justin and Alex looked to each other.

"And if you don't try, it won't work, but then-" Jerry continued.

"We know, then it'll be too late." Atticus said.

"We'll try our hardest," Justin added before looking to the sphere and then to his sister. "I'm sorry."

Alex didn't say anything, but looked away from him. Dragon knew that this was going to be hard for them. And so, began the challenge.

"The rules are simple," Jerry educated. "The only spells you're allowed to use are those involving the four elements: Earth, Air, Fire, and Water."

"What?!" Mo asked out of surprise.

"Nobody said anything about that! Are-" Justin added before looking to the others. "Did you know that?"

Alex and Atticus merely shrugged as did Mo, Patch, and Dragon.

"I've been studying battle spells for the past ten years of my life," Justin said. "Do you know how many spells I've memorized?"

"The best wizards can do the most with the least." Jerry advised.

"Good, because that's about all that I got!" Alex told him.

"Okay! Wands at the ready!" Jerry told them.

"Good luck." Alex told her brother.

"Good luck..." Justin nodded back.

"Here we go." Mo said.

"Ready... Set... MAGIC!" Jerry told them.

Justin and Atticus already ran.

"Oh, we're going, okay." Alex said before running with Mo.

Dragon was confused of why Atticus and Mo were involved. Justin soon used his wand and put a fire wall in front of the girls and the dogs.

"Justin!" Alex glared.

Justin and Atticus kept running.

"I'm sorry!" Atticus told Mo.

Mo soon used her magic to conjure up a gust of wind.

"Waaaugh!" Justin and Atticus yelped.

Alex then used some magic as they were blown away and landed in mud and used her wand as a hose to water down the flames. She then spun her wand, making a water swirl pull her and Mo up and move forward.

"And away we go." Mo said.

"So, why are your owners here?" Dragon asked Patch.

"Well, they are students of magic, and they wanna help, and I do too," Patch replied. "I _am_ Atticus's familiar after all."

"Ohh." Dragon smiled.

* * *

Atticus and Justin looked for their wands. Patch and Dragon found the wands and picked them up before giving them to their owners.

"Thanks, boy." Atticus smiled to Patch and took the wand after scratching behind his ears.

"Oh, yeah..." Patch smiled out of enjoyment.

Justin glared and used his wand while the girls hovered away. The water soon evaporated and Alex and Mo landed on each other as they splashed on the ground. The two of them soon got up off each other and started to run.

* * *

Meanwhile, Theresa thought about what she had been through today while in the car.

A woman in a red car soon pulled up next to her and glared to the valet. "Don't scratch it."

"Who's this now?" Cherry wondered as she was a little better, as most as she could be while being away from the others. "Does Sabrina have another aunt?"

"That's Giselle!" Drell told her.

"Giselle?" Cherry repeated. "That princess in the movie where they go to real life New York City?"

"No! The _parrot_! _She_ was the _parrot_!" Drell told her.

"What?!" Cherry asked. "You know her?!"

"Who do you think punished her?" Drell asked.

"Oh..." Cherry said before her eyes widened. "Ohh!"

Drell nodded to her as he knew Giselle very well, because obviously.

"I'm sorry, Drell, I wasn't thinking." Cherry face-palmed herself.

"It's okay, anyway, the reason why she was punished was because..." Drell said before whispering the reason why Giselle was punished to Cherry.

Cherry listened and her eyes widened to the result. "That witch!" she then snapped.

"I'm still not sure which is worse to this very day," Drell replied. "Her or Salem trying to take over the world."

Theresa seemed to hear all that and where she knew what she had to do.

" _I'll_ save the day!" Cherry cheered as she brought out her wand.

"Don't be an idiot, you're not ready." Drell declined as he pulled her back.

Giselle was shown seen with the Stone of Dreams around her neck like a necklace and walked off.

"Dang it, she has the stone." Cherry groaned.

"We'll have to get it from her somehow." Drell replied.

"Um..." Theresa spoke as she came over. "Could I probably help?" she then asked. "I know I'm a mortal, but maybe I could do something?"

Drell hummed before he got an idea.

"That look on your face always scares me," Cherry said. "Whatever you wanna do with me, just get it over with!"

"No, no, this time I have an idea that doesn't involve using you." Drell said.

"Oh..." Cherry replied. "Heh..."

"What's your idea?" Theresa asked him.

Drell began to tell them his idea. They both listened closely, and luckily, Giselle didn't notice them at all.

* * *

"Hurry, you're running out of time!" Jerry told the teenagers.

"This must be how Cherry feels on a daily basis." Mo grumbled as she and Alex were under a rain cloud with lightning.

"Is the lightning really necessary?" Alex asked the boys.

"You know how unpredictable storms can be!" Justin defended as he ran with Atticus.

Alex and Mo soon blew the sphere away as they were close to it.

"Have some more mud!" Mo called out, making mud puddles appear as she ran with Alex.

Atticus and Justin soon fell in the mud.

"Quit doing that!" Justin complained.

The girls ran toward the sphere, but it seemed to fly away from them.

"Don't look at me!" Jerry defended. "Magic does whatever it wants! Go!"

"Ugh!" Mo complained before continuing to run.

Alex used another mud puddle on Atticus and Justin.

"Wah!" Justin yelped before glaring. "Seriously?"

"Sorry, don't know a lot of spells." Alex smiled sheepishly.

"Just great." Atticus groaned.

* * *

 ** _Back with the others..._**

"No, Archie." A woman's voice said as Cherry and Theresa wandered.

"Giselle, why are you doing this?" Archie asked her. "If you could just stop and talk to me-"

"Archie, don't get me wrong, you were a great pair of legs when I needed them, but I have my own now." Giselle smirked.

 _'She's still as selfish as ever.'_ Drell thought to himself.

"But... I... Well, I did all this so we could be together... For us." Archie frowned to Giselle.

"Oh, is that what you thought?" Giselle scoffed.

"That's what you said." Archie frowned.

"I was lying." Giselle giggled.

Archie frowned in heartbreak.

"Been there, pal..." Drell sympathized with Archie about the girl of his dreams dashing and breaking his heart.

"Archie, why don't you get yourself a life, or at least a decent magic act?" Giselle taunted.

"Can I at least get a goodbye hug?" Archie asked her.

Giselle sighed, but soon gave him the hug, but it was anything but sincere or warm.

"Now?" Cherry asked Drell.

Drell nodded, letting her and Theresa know that now was the time.

* * *

" _You_..." Theresa pointed out to Giselle. "You were that bird!"

"I don't know what you're talking about." Giselle smiled innocently before suddenly coughing up feathers.

"Yesterday, that would've freaked me out, but now, we need the stone." Theresa demanded.

"I don't think so." Giselle said, walking away.

"Listen here, you, we're not letting you leave with that stone!" Cherry glared.

"Yeah, well, too bad, but you're gonna have to." Giselle glared back.

"Oh, you wanna go?" Cherry threatened.

Giselle soon pushed her into the pool right beside them.

"Seriously?" Cherry glared as she swam.

"Look, I don't know what is going on; I'm not apart of your world," Theresa glared to Giselle as Cherry helped herself out. "I do know that I just got my heart ripped out by this boy that I didn't even know, let alone loved. And his father, who may or may not be my husband, you know I wouldn't even mind if he was my husband, and these other two kids, these wonderful kids. It's... Look, it's a long story, but they need that stone, and we intend to get it, one way or another!"

Giselle then used her magic to slam Theresa against the wall.

 _'Restrain yourself, Drell.'_ Drell thought to himself.

"I'm not letting those kids turn me into the authorities," Giselle mocked Theresa, though still had a fake and evil smile. "I just got my life back. Why don't you look at this as a fresh start? From what I can see, it didn't look like you and your daughter got along so well. There are a lot of moms who'd like to be in your position."

"There isn't one," Theresa grunted. "Give us the stone!"

Giselle just laughed at her.

"Do you mean this?" Archie asked Theresa as he brought out the Stone of Dreams.

"How did... What're you doing?!" Giselle gasped.

"The first trick of my new act," Archie smirked as he gripped the stone. "It's a doozy."

"What did you... What are you...?" Giselle stammered before she soon started to become a parrot again. This of course caused her to panic as she was changing back to the form she once had as punishment.

Cherry soon rushed in, slamming a birdcage on Giselle and trapping her in there with a smirk.

"It turns out I like you better as a bird." Archie told Giselle before giving the stone to Theresa.

"Thank you." Theresa smiled.

Archie soon left with Giselle in her cage. Theresa held the stone close and thought deep inside her heart.

"I can take her away if you want..." Drell offered to Archie, hiding some tweezers behind his back.

"She did lie to you." Cherry added.

"Well... If you insist..." Archie said.

Giselle squawked as though to protest, but her new cage was handed to the powerful warlock.

"I'm putting you somewhere a certain cursed warlock will just love to have a nice dinner." Drell smirked at Giselle.

Giselle squawked again.

"Can I pluck the feathers?" Cherry asked. "Please?"

"Go ahead." Drell allowed her to.

"Wahoo!" Cherry cheered.

"Who says I'm not nice?" Drell smiled.

"I take back everything I said about you behind your back." Cherry said.

"What have you said?" Drell asked.

"Uh, nothing!" Cherry smiled nervously and dashed away with Giselle.

Drell simply rolled his eyes. Cherry took out the tweezers and smirked like a sociopath. Giselle screamed out as her feathers were plucked off.

* * *

 ** _Meanwhile, back with the others..._**

Alex, Mo, Patch, Atticus, Justin, and Dragon were soon across from each other with the sphere in the middle. They both ran toward it only for it to fly away from them.

"Ugh! Seriously?!" Mo complained.

They were about to run off only for Justin to stick their feet to the ground.

"Hey!" Mo glared.

"A little variation of that puddle spell." Justin smirked.

"Justin!" Alex glared.

"We have to end this!" Justin replied before running.

"Alex, there's one way to get you to the magic." Mo said.

"How's that?" Alex asked as they seemed to melt into a puddle like The Wicked Witch of the West.

"Easy." Mo said before using her magic wand and power over nature to help Alex get over to the magic before the boys.

Atticus and Justin kept running to the magical sphere. Suddenly, a giant flower bloomed out of the ground and spread its petals magically.

"Oh, that's pretty..." Atticus smiled at the flower.

"Come on!" Justin told him.

The flower soon opened to show Alex. She struggled a bit to get her hands free. "Uh, Mo?" she asked for help.

"A little harder." Mo coached.

Alex grunted a bit and soon got her hands free and reached for the magic sphere.

"Almost there... Almost there..." Mo said.

Justin and Atticus soon ran over and dove in, but the magic absorbed against the girls.

"Good job, girls." Atticus smiled.

"I did it!" Alex cheered. "I won! I'm a full wizard!"

"You sure are." Mo smiled.

The magic made the two fly through the air before coming back down right away.

"I never knew how great this would feel," Alex smiled to her defeated brother. "This is amazing."

"Congratulations. See?" Justin replied. "I told you you were ready."

"And he was right." Mo said.

"Justin..." Alex said softly.

"No, it's fine." Justin replied.

"Okay, quick!" Jerry alerted. "You need to do the spell now!"

"He's right, we don't have much time." Atticus said.

"Right... Okay..." Alex replied. "Um... B-But I don't know what to do. Uh, Justin, help me, what spell do I use?"

"Why would I help you?" Justin asked.

"Because you're my brother?" Alex reminded with a frown. "Look, I'm sorry you didn't-"

"I'm your brother?" Justin asked.

"No..." Mo whispered sadly and in despair for the Russo family.

"No! No, no, Justin!" Alex cried out emotionally. "Please, please, you can't leave me here. Please remember, I'm Alex, I'm your little sister! I taunt you and I tease you and I make your life miserable, but I love you anyway."

Justin looked at her.

"You're everything that I've ever wanted to be," Alex's voice cracked. "I'm jealous of how smart you are, and how kind, and how nice. Please don't leave me here."

Justin gave her a long look. "I'd never leave you. I don't know who you are, but... I believe you."

Atticus and Mo smiled as they knew he would believe Alex. Alex and Justin soon shared a hug with each other.

"Okay, what spell do I use?" Alex asked her brother.

"W-What's going on?" Justin asked. "I don't know the situation."

The tornado soon came to suck him away next.

" **JUSTIN!** " Alex cried out.

"Alex, quick do the counter spell!" Mo told her.

"Um, right!" Alex replied. "How do I do that?"

"Alex, you can do this!" Mo coached.

"Okay..." Alex said before closing her eyes. "'Reverse the spell, Don't make me scream and yell'!"

Nothing seemed to happen.

"It didn't work." Dragon whimpered.

"Try another one," Jerry advised. "Focus."

"Because of words of hate, Do not my brothers take," Alex tried again, but broke down crying. "I don't know how to do this! Please help me."

"If only we had the Stone of Dreams." Atticus said.

"Honey, I'm sorry; I think it's too late." Jerry frowned to his daughter.

"No, it can't be too late!" Alex cried.

"Hey, would this help?" Cherry's voice smirked as she appeared.

* * *

Theresa soon tossed Alex the Stone of Dreams.

"The stone..." Alex whispered as she caught it.

"Be careful, you only have one wish," Jerry reminded. "But if you do it right, you can get your brothers back and still be a full wizard. Just wish for them to reappear, okay?"

Theresa soon came up behind Jerry and hugged his arm.

"Alex, you know what to wish for." Atticus said with a knowing look.

"But... No..." Alex frowned. "No, it's much more than that. I want everything to be exactly the way it was."

The stone soon glowed bright and it worked its magic, and where soon enough, everything was back to the way it was before Alex made her selfish wish.


	12. Chapter 12

Alex opened her eyes and looked around.

"Alex?" Theresa's voice asked.

"Mom?" Alex replied.

"The minute Justin tried to magically glue me to my chair, I knew something was up," Theresa began to scold her daughter. "You will just not stop, will you?"

Alex soon surprised her mother by hugging her. "Mom, I am so, so sorry!" The girl said, emotionally in the hug. "I could never hate you. I love you, you know that, right? And I'm not just saying that, I mean that."

"Well, yeah, of course I know that, honey," Theresa replied. "But you're still grounded."

"Yes, I know; I can't wait to be grounded," Alex smiled. "Ground me, take away my magic, I don't care."

"Okay... As long as you've learned your lesson." Theresa said, unsure how to feel.

Alex then hugged her mother again out of delight.

"Hey, Alex!" Justin's voice called out.

"Justin! Max!" Alex gasped and ran out to see them.

"You miss your brothers?" Theresa asked, feeling even more confused.

* * *

The Russo siblings soon got into a group hug.

"What did you do?" Justin asked Alex.

Alex smiled as she showed the magic, but it quickly faded.

"You gave up your powers..." Justin said in surprise. "You won. Why would you do that?"

Dragon was curious about this as well.

"Because I wanted to make sure that nothing was different, that nothing changed." Alex explained.

Justin smiled proudly to his younger sister. "Next time this comes around, I'm not taking it easy." he then smirked.

Dragon simply rolled his eyes playfully. The two seemed to argue, but it was more playful than hostile.

"Yo, people, I'm right here." Max reminded.

"Yes, you are, I love you for that!" Alex beamed and hugged him.

Atticus, Mo, Cherry, Patch, and Robyn were happy to see this.

"Hey, what is going on?" Jerry asked.

"Uh, hugging, I'm not quite sure I know why." Theresa replied.

The Russo siblings then ran and hug their parents, Alex to Jerry and Justin and Max to Theresa. Cherry soon saw a familiar wind sailing instructor coming over.

"Excuse me, Alex?" Javier smiled.

"Oh... Right... Javier." Alex then said.

"Alex, honey, if you want to go for an hour, I'd be okay with that." Theresa allowed.

"Yeah, but I wouldn't be." Alex said.

Hearing that surprised Theresa.

"Javier, why don't you go find someone else who doesn't have their mom watching out for them?" Alex suggested.

Javier looked as surprised and confused as Jerry and Theresa.

"Yeah, goodbye!" Alex told him before going to her family. "Here, I'll take a picture. I'll set it up."

"Did she just...?" Robyn smiled.

"I think so." Patch said to her.

"That's okay; I think we have enough pictures," Theresa smiled to her daughter. "Besides, I'll definitely remember this moment without one."

Alex smiled back.

"Te quiero." Theresa smiled.

"I love you." Alex smiled back and they shared a hug.

* * *

"So, what should we do next?" Hilda asked as she and Drell arrived next.

"GAH!" Cherry yelped and grabbed her chest with a slight pant. "I hate it when you guys do that!"

"Sorry, sorry." Hilda said.

Cherry then let out a small sigh and relaxed herself.

"Cherry, I'm proud of you." Drell said.

"Oh, thank you!" Cherry smiled before looking concerned. "Psych?"

"No, you did a good job." Drell smiled sincerely.

"Whoa, well, thanks." Cherry smiled back.

"Don't get used to it..." Drell said in a distant voice.

Hilda soon gave him a look and nudged him.

"Do I have to?... Fine..." Drell sighed. "And Cherry, I'm sorry for ruining your vacation."

"It's fine." Cherry shrugged.

"Can we see the Russos again though?" Mo asked.

"Maybe someday," Hilda hinted. "Maybe before graduation... When is graduation anyway?"

"Soon," Atticus replied. "And, I promised Darla I'd go with her class to Europe."

"Aw." Mo smiled.

"Europe?" Drell asked as he held Hilda in his arm.

"Yeah," Atticus smiled. "They're gonna visit Italy after the graduation ceremony. Darla wants me to come as a chaperon."

"Mind if I ask why they're going there?" Drell asked.

"It's 'educational'." Atticus said, using air quotes based on what he heard.

"Oh, okay." Drell said.

"Besides, isn't she too young to graduate?" Cherry asked.

"It's a little thing they did for some students like in the middle and high school, I guess some grade school kids wanna look grown-up." Atticus shrugged.

"School's weird sometimes..." Cherry muttered.

"You said it." Drell said.

"Do I still have to run laps in Gym?" Cherry asked nervously.

"Yes... You need to get some more exercise..." Drell scolded.

"Fine." Cherry said.

"Though, it is kinda funny to do this." Drell smirked as he pulled on her rubbery arms.

"Quit it!" Cherry complained.

"Okay, okay." Drell said.

"Guh..." Cherry groaned and folded her arms.

Robyn soon came over to the others.

"So, Robyn, do you think you like Max?" Hilda asked.

"Uh... I'm not sure..." Robyn replied. "He seems kinda... Too much trouble."

"Smart decision." Drell said.

"Will I ever have a boyfriend?" Robyn asked.

"Aren't you too young to be thinking about boys?" Cherry asked.

"Is anyone really too young for that?" Hilda giggled innocently.

"Fair enough." Cherry said.

Robyn simply sighed as she thought she loved Max, but it didn't feel as right as when she first met him.

"Aw, don't worry, Robyn, you'll meet your special someone soon enough..." Mo smiled. "I didn't think I'd be interested in boys that way until I met Atticus."

* * *

The rest of the vacation seemed to go by fast. And of course, it was soon time for everyone to go home. Everyone waited in the magic bus while Skippy seemed to still be there from when they first came and was asleep at the wheel until he would be made to wake up.

"Hey, Cherry, I gotta thank you for that snack you left for me." Salem said to the perky goth as feathers seemed to drop from his mouth.

"Well, she deserved it for almost making the Russo kids vanish." Cherry said.

"Giselle was always a shallow witch..." Salem replied as he leaped into a seat with his cat reflexes. "She'd do anything to come out on top. Dunno who's worse... Her or Sarah Ravencroft?"

Skippy soon cried at that name, sounding heartbroken.

"Gee, thanks for bringing up that name." Drell groaned.

"What?" Salem replied. "What'd I say?"

Skippy soon hugged Drell while crying.

"Sheesh, you'd think he lost Lenore or something." Cherry commented, quoting from Edgar Allen Poe.

Salem soon remembered when Sarah Ravencroft had broken Skippy's heart. "Oh, I'm sorry, I kinda forgot..." he said nervously. "You're not gonna increase my sentence, are you?"

"No, but please don't talk about her again..." Drell begged as Skippy cried. "And stop crying!"

"I won't talk about you-know-who anymore." Salem promised.

Skippy sniffled and shivered.

"Aw, poor Skippy..." Zelda comforted the silent man.

Once everyone was on the bus, it was time to leave.

"Are you gonna be okay now?" Drell asked his friend.

Skippy smiled and nodded.

"Good..." Drell smiled back only to yell at him again. " **NOW GET DRIVING!** "

Skippy saluted and soon closed the doors and drove the magic bus in the air, and where they would be back in their hometown in no time.

"Where'd you get your license? You always do it wrong! You're so useless!" Drell insulted Skippy, but he didn't seem to mind or care about it.

* * *

Everyone just stared out the windows until they were brought back home.

"Home sweet home." Mo smiled.

"Home is where the heart is." Patch added.

"There's no place like home." Atticus added.

"You guys gonna get out or am I gonna have to kick you out?" Drell sounded annoyed right now.

The group soon got out of the bus.

"Someone seems grumpy..." Patch frowned. "Though, I suppose travel can do that to you."

"It can." Salem agreed.

They all soon went their separate ways to go home, but they just had to wonder if they would ever see the Russo family again, but only time would tell.

The End


End file.
